Dirty Girl
by fragrantlily90
Summary: Emily is innocent...or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**

 **My first attempt at Skins and it just has to be smut, doesn't it? Sorry about that! Just a toe in the water this time, because it's probably shit and you'll all hate it. Still, I felt I had to put something back after enjoying all these wonderful stories on here. I've read and re read hundreds, from the sweet to the downright filthy!**

 **Three guesses which I read the most? (Blame the adolescent hormones)**

 **Give it a try and maybe let me know if its rubbish? Thanks :)**

Bristol, 1am...a bedroom.

"You're actually a very dirty girl, aren't you Emily?" the voice whispered in the darkness.

I wanted to say no, that I'm the 'good' twin. The one that doesn't end up in some alleyway every weekend with my knickers round my ankles and a random hand between my legs. But considering where I am, who I'm with and what I'm about to let her do (and please God she lets me do it to her too) that would be hypocritical.

So I might as well confess.

"Yes" I say hoarsely.

I feel her answering smile rather than see it. It really is dark in here. I've never been in this room before. I _wanted_ to, right from the first day of college when I saw her face and that oh so tempting body in the gym assembly meet and greet. But I never dreamed it would actually happen. I'm a bit of a specialist in longing from afar. The occasional shared coy glance, a brush of finger or shoulders and its usually enough. Enough to make me excuse myself and find a quiet place to...help myself. Katie is the bold one. The one who lives out her fantasies. I'm the quiet one, the doormat. Content to just watch the object of my affection from a distance and pleasure myself guiltily afterwards, when Katie is snoring and the house is quiet.

But not tonight.

Tonight I went for it. Two tabs of particularly strong MDMA, three bottles of Sol and I was a real dervish, whirling and whooping on the packed dance floor. All those sweaty gyrating bodies, the band wailing and the bass thumping so hard I could feel it in my bones. I was transported, elated. Even when Cook, ever the liberty taker, rubbed his unwanted erection against my arse and cupped my tits possessively as he ground against me, I was content to allow it. My head was swimming so pleasurably, any physical contact was welcome, even from the 'wrong' sex.

I guess I was lucky Katie pulled me away from him when she did. I know his reputation as well as any of us do. Given the chance and a quiet spot, I have no doubt he would have shagged me up against some wall. The state I was in by then, pure sensation was all I was feeling. Getting shagged by Cook would have crippled me later, the guilt, the shame. But right then? With his arms circling me and my nipples responding to his crafty thumbs, who knows?

But now. Lying here on my back with a willing female body kneeling over me, I know the guilt won't come tomorrow over this. This is what I want, isn't it? To love and be loved by a girl.

I've watched her from afar for almost a month now. Watching how she is so comfortable in her own skin. Not needing approval from anyone. Sarcasm, wit, confidence oozing out of her. I see how boys and girls want her, want to have her. But she is in complete charge of her feelings, unlike me. She decides and they obey. Mostly she is aloof, content with her few select friends (sadly not me).

But tonight, after Katie wrenched me from Cook's lecherous grasp and made me drink a whole pint of iced water, watching over me angrily as I sat on the kerb outside, head still banging with the bass, my saviour found me. Found me and rescued me from Cook, from Katie. Threw her denim jacket over my cooling skin and trembling arms. Half carried me here, to a bedroom in this dark, silent house.

And now...now she asks me if I am a dirty girl.

Because I am. A very dirty girl. It's just no one has ever found that out yet. My fantasies would probably make Katie screech, even with all her experience with multiple lower league footballers in shower rooms. She might have the advantage of me with actual sex, but my mind has taken me to places which would turn her hair white. Katies straight...straight as the proverbial. But my preferences are to the softer side. Girls. Tall girls, short girls, curvy girls, slim girls. I dream of breasts and thighs, of rosy lips and hungry tongues. I fantasise about that secret place I enjoy so much alone in bed. The place that gives me so much short term pleasure, the place I want to see and touch and taste on someone else.

So I tell her yes. Because I am.

A very dirty girl.

I hear rustling. My heart thumps as I realise she is taking her clothes off...slowly.

I try to keep my breathing steady, but fail dismally. It's so dark I can't see anything, but vivid imagination fills my head with what I can't see. Breasts, pert and bouncy, stiff (hopefully) nipples ready for me to explore. She shifts again and I hear the zip on her skirt. Oh God, I think. Fanny. Actual fanny. Someone else's fanny. I gasp, despite my determination to play it cool. Again I feel rather than see the smile from above me. I slightly resent the fact that she can do this to me even without touching me. But the resentment fades as I realise it's actually going to happen.

I'm going to be shagged by a girl.

Apart from an unexpected and heated snog when she closed the door behind us, this is as close as we've ever been physically so far. I know she understood I fancied her from that first day, but she was always so coolly unattainable, distant. Other girls talked about her disdainfully because she didn't cultivate friends like we people did. Katie in particular disliked her, but none of that matters, not now. Now she is leaning closer, and my hands, which have been frozen on my stomach ever since she pushed me backwards onto the bed, feel soft skin on the back of them. Christ. Breasts...and the nipples _are_ hard, excited. She wants this too. That thought alone makes the heat between my legs flare intensely.

I open my mouth so say something. God knows what, but then I feel her lips on mine and the thought rushes out of my mind like a fleeing thief. She grips one of my hands, then the other as she slowly brushes her lips over mine. I gasp again, this time into her open mouth as she turns my palms upwards and presses them onto the yielding flesh above.

 _Tits_ , my mind screams at me, actual tits. Not my own either. They're so different but similar to mine, firm but oh so pliant. Automatically I begin to squeeze and knead them gently. This time she gasps into my mouth. The kiss ends eventually, and she pulls back. My hands follow her body, reluctant to relinquish my prize.

" _Such_ a dirty girl Miss Fitch" she whispers fiercely "I think you want to do filthy things to me...don't you?"

I do, I think frantically, I really really do.

"Mmmm" I say instead, the ability to form a sentence momentarily lost.

Again her mouth descends onto mine and I lose myself again in the extreme pleasure of just touching her, kissing her.

After a few more seconds of enjoying her breasts, I know need more. There is no resistance when one of my hands reaches down and slides across her stomach. The muscles under her skin flutter as I skim the silky flesh. Then suddenly, shockingly I am there. Right there. Heat, wetness (Oh Jesus so much wetness) I wonder stupidly if I am this excited too down there, but the thought is brushed aside as I dip and explore. So slippy, so hot. She's on fire and by the uncoordinated movements of her hips, I know this won't take long. I am almost disappointed that I can't take my time, but her mouth is on my neck, alternating between sucking and biting. I know I will have a hickey on my neck that will impress Katie no end tomorrow, but it doesn't matter now, none of it does.

What does matter is the cloying heat between her legs and the knowledge that for once tonight, I am in control. Not for long and not exclusively, but it still gives me a thrill, as if I needed more stimulation. I find that I am grinding my centre against her bare thigh. My knickers will be soaked and I wonder for a second if she minds how much excitement I am leaving on her skin, but just then she groans deep in her throat and her breathing speeds up dramatically. I know the meaning of that sweet surrender.

"Yes...yes...oh fuck Emily _yes_ " she chokes and a little mental cheer invades the part of my brain still able to reason. She's coming, and hard.

Her thighs clamp on my hand, but I carry on moving my fingers as much as I can until she relaxes and jerks backwards. Sensitive, I think...I know that feeling too. The few seconds after you explode and your clit can't cope with even the tiniest bit of sensation.

This time my own invisible smile lightens the darkness. I did it...I made a girl come.

After she trembles and hisses her way through the aftershocks, her body covers mine again. I'm still dressed, I realise. My singlet top is clinging to my top half and the short red skirt I was wearing is ridden up around my waist, but compared to her I am fully clothed.

Not for long as it turned out. She takes a few deep breaths before whispering into my ear again. The shiver it gives me makes both our bodies shudder.

"Still want to be dirty with me Emily?" she asks and I shiver again. Silly question. One of us had come, but I was still humming with need.

"Yes" I said again, simply. I didn't need to elaborate as it turned out. She flipped me round until I was kneeling over her and started to quickly take off my clothes. In seconds I was naked too. Then she pushed me onto my back again and without any preliminaries (OK, I didn't exactly need foreplay by that time) kissed her way down my body until her head was between my legs. I gasped for the third time tonight as she wasted no time before lapping at me steadily.

I felt slightly annoyed that I couldn't see those intense blue eyes staring up at me, but I knew she would be looking all the same.

My hands gripped her silky hair hard and my hips began to dance in time to her regular movements. It was still too dark to see what she was doing, but my mind quickly created images of that head bobbing smoothly between my thighs.

It was enough to finish me. There was still that little twinge of disappointment that I couldn't watch her doing me and that I was going to come so quickly I didn't have time to relish the act, but within seconds her tongue and lips had replicated my own manual efforts on her seconds ago.

When I came it was with a single strangled shout. I've made myself come a thousand times alone in my bedroom and in the shower, but this orgasm was a whole new experience. I've watched enough online porn to know when someone genuinely loses it. Well, I did, big time. I might have a family sized hickey in the morning, but I think she probably lost a fair few follicles from my frantic clutching. She kept her mouth working on me as I writhed and gasped my pleasure.

Eventually, the waves of pure sensation faded and I settled back on the bed, my lungs desperate for oxygen. The sweat cooled on my body as I lay beside her, a smile on my face I swear a days shopping with Katie couldn't erase.

What she said next was quite the surprise though. I thought maybe guilt, regret and small dollop of deflection might be forthcoming. Not so.

"Well, Emily Fitch" she said, eventually, her lips grazing my ear again "We could either put this little experiment down to experience and go our separate ways right now...no fear, no foul...or we could carry on your education for the rest of the night. Your choice, babe"

It wasn't really a choice, was it?

XXX

When I woke after a brief couple of hours sleep in the brightness of a Bristol Sunday morning I looked groggily round the room for my one time lover. She wasn't in the bed. I sighed in resigned disappointment. It had been wonderful, exciting and more educational than a month of lectures, but I supposed it was over. Lovely, but now I went back to being miss invisible again. Longing from afar.

Just then, she walked into the room as I was reaching for my still damp singlet top. Holding two cups of steaming coffee, she looked amazing, considering what she'd spent the night doing. A white mans shirt, unbuttoned all the way. She made my breath catch all over again.

Her small smile at my hurried attempt to cover up made me grin bashfully too. Bit pointless I suppose. There wasn't a square millimetre of my body she hadn't seen and touched after all. After the first mutual pleasuring, she allowed me to explore, and explore and explore again. If sex with a girl had been all theoretical up to this point, it wasn't any more. My fingers and tongue had just been on a very intensive course.

"Morning Ems" she said brightly, putting one mug down beside me. "We had fun, yeah?"

I nodded, knowing my face was glowing.

"I enjoyed it a lot, so you might want to stop that guilt tripping? You were very...entertaining" she smirked knowingly. "In fact it was better than nice... _you_ were lovely. But I'm not really what you're looking for, am I?"

My jaw dropped open at that.

"But I know someone who definitely is, if she ever gets that fucking big stick out of her arse" she said slowly "Now that you've got rid of your silly virginity problem, you might want to give a certain N. Campbell a call. I think you two need to talk?"

Effy Stonem, full of surprises, huh?

 **Well? Praise is not expected, but would be a nice surprise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, many thanks for the lovely reviews and words of support. I was quite surprised that anyone liked what I did! Getting reviews from people I have read was doubly amazing. Thanks, you guys!**

 **So I've decided to write some more (be it on your lovely heads if its total rubbish), this time from Naomi's point of view. First because I love her most of all. Second because I identify with her a bit, being congenitally unsure of everything and everyone. Not that I dislike the other Skins girls, Emily in particular is gorgeous. Not that it's ever going to happen, but given the choice between them, I'd stand there like a drooling fool, unable to make up my mind. I suppose a threesome is totally out of the question Kat/Lily?**

 **Anyway, enough twittering on. This is Naomi's take.**

Naomi

I have no idea what just happened. But I hate it.

Friday I was fine. On my own by choice, ignoring the crap the majority of the Roundview students say and do, putting up with Cook's endless innuendo's and lame pick up lines. Watching Freddie ineffectually make moves on the annoying and indifferent Effy Stonem. Totally ignoring the vacuous witch called Katie Fitch and enduring the doe eyes her prettier sister sends my way every class.

Then, after Saturday night, which was shit as always (Cook blatantly feeling Emily up while she was dancing made my stomach churn unpleasantly and I left a couple of minutes later, despite Pandora begging me to rescue the twin. Do I **look** like I work for the Samaritans?) its all gone weird. Like _really_ weird. Emily came in this morning with a love bite as big as a plum on her neck. Katie was sending her daggers all through the first lecture. Effy Stonem was swapping sly glances with the youngest Fitch I couldn't work out at ALL. I mean I know Emily is gay, despite her lame protests. But Effy? Straight all the way. She's shagged Cook and Freddie plus a few other guys to my certain knowledge. No sign whatsoever of any sapphic tendencies. But the shyer twin is definitely holding onto a secret there. It's pissing me off.

Surely they haven't...Naah, not possible? Effy and Emily? Ludicrous. Impossible.

But at lunchtime, when I would normally have to be downright rude to Emily to prevent her sitting with me, she didn't even spare me a glance. Just went off with Effy and Pandora to the college green to eat their sandwiches, well in Effy's case to smoke several fags probably. I sat there stunned for a moment. I mean, I like my privacy, treasure it even. Emily constantly trying to be my best friend (and a lot more than _that_ I think) got on my nerves big time. How many times can you blank someone before they get the message? Cock cruncher, right?

Trouble is, it looks like she HAS got the message. Quite why that bothers me so much is a mystery. Well, OK, maybe not so much of one. She's quite cute actually, although wild horses wouldn't force that statement through my lips. Prettier than Katie by far, not so obvious, not so tarty. And her smile is just...oh shit, there I go again, forgetting I'm straight.

Because I am. Straight that is.

As a ruler.

Two guys at my previous school can testify to that. The fact that I'd rather have all my teeth pulled without anaesthetic than repeat the experience isn't here or there is it? Maybe it's just that teenage boys are crap at it. Sex, that is. Yeah, that's it. They were rubbish, both of them. All clumsy fingers and several painfully misdirected entries. At least it was over in seconds, just the messy aftermath to deal with. Whoever invented condoms should be made to dispose of them. Yuk.

But despite that, I'm 100% straight. I even considered letting Cook do me once to prove it to Emily. I've heard his reputation is legendary amongst the more intellectually challenged health and beauty students. Bit of a cocksman, apparently. Lots of stamina and quite some technique too, by all accounts. Trouble is, I'd rather do it with Kieran, my politics teacher than that portable STD humanoid. So I'm stumped at the moment for alternatives. Freddie is too wimpy and stuck on bloody Stonem, JJ is just...well, too fucking JJ. And I'm not planning on being a notch on any other Roundview Romeo's bedpost. So that's that.

Just as well I have a vivid imagination and a maternal aunt who thought it was funny to send me a small pink vibrator from Spain last Christmas. It stayed in a drawer for months until I rationalised it was against my 'waste not want not' principals to let it stand idle for ever. Turned out to be a majorly smart move. Jesus, it does the trick in half the time. I barely get through my favourite personal fantasy sequence before I'm biting my lip, ruining the bottom sheet and trying not to let any stray lodgers know its Naomi happy time.

You see, in my fantasies, I can forget I'm straight. Forget I don't want Emily Fitch hanging around. Because (and you won't tell a soul this, will you?) in my fantasies she's...well, a **very** dirty girl. There, I've said it. Confession time. I wank three times a week to the thought of Emily Fitch using her sweet mouth and fingers on me. Twisted, huh?

But that's a secret, right?

No need to make a big deal out of it.

XXX

A week later.

Right...this has got to stop. Suddenly I'm back in primary school, worrying about not having any friends and obsessing about how many times the younger Fitch looks at me before ducking her head and deferring to her loud and obnoxious older sister. I'm back to being the class outcast too. Which is of course what I wanted, wasn't it?

Apparently not.

Emily and Effy are still acting like best friends, disappearing every lunchtime together, sometimes with Pandora in tow, but worryingly not always. It's not like they come back with messed up hair and smudged lipstick (no more love bites either), but it's getting a bit obvious that there's more going on than just friendship. It's not just me that's noticed either. It's like someone has thrown a fucking big hand grenade into our little assorted band of misfits. Nothing stays the same, I know that better than most, but this is just weird.

Katie is incandescent on a daily basis, cornering Emily for explanations when she turns up late for class, breathless and wearing that smug little smile I'm getting to hate. Like she knows a big secret no one else can work out. Effy, of course always has that really annoying Mona Lisa smirk I want to wipe off her face with the back of my hand, except that would announce to the world that I care. As if.

Pandora walks around looking as though someone stole her favourite doll and as for the boys...? Chaos. Freddie competes with Panda to wear the jilted girl/boyfriend expression and Cook? Well Cook doesn't quite know whether to torment them with his endless lesbian fantasies or hate them for not letting him watch (whatever there is to watch...nothing I hope).

So I've progressed through mild annoyance, irritation and more than a touch of anger to full blooded green eyed monster. I'm not even kidding myself nowadays. I hate the fact that my obedient little lapdog has found a new master. And that makes me mad at myself more than Emily.

I took her for granted for months, no _years_. Now she's moved on and it hurts.

It's not just her attitude that's changed either. Today, she turns up with a new hairstyle and a complete change of appearance. I almost walked past her on the steps as we all went in. Which in itself is a switch. I lost count of the number of times Emily would wait for me at the bottom, scanning the crowd of chattering students for a sight of me. I blush now with shame at how I used to avoid her and duck out of sight. Now its me looking for her.

Except she looks different now. No longer the Katie clone. No more excessive makeup, identical hair and cutesy bows. No more mismatched, colour clashing outfits (OK, pot, kettle). Today she turns up with vivid red hair, cut short so she looks a bit like Audrey Hepburn...and before you say anything, she's a good actress right? It's not a lesbian thing, OK? But what made it ten times worse was the clothes Emily was wearing. Ripped blue jeans, a simple white tee under a leather jacket. Talk about biker chick...

I stood there with my mouth open as people stared at her in open surprise. Cook of course whooped like a fucking Apache.

"Woah Emily babe...or is it Joan Jett?" he crowed.

The fact that Cook would need considerable assistance to pick out Joan Jett in a crowd of two was neither here or there. He was right. The gentle little Emily Fitch, all pretty bows and black tights, was gone. Instead, a gorgeous creature had emerged from that chrysalis. And my self esteem went down another notch. Fuck.

I got one solitary look from her before she went in, head held up and defiance in her brown eyes. Katie was nowhere to be seen. I'm guessing she didn't want to be within a country mile of her sister right now.

Effy was absent too, not that it was a particularly unusual occurrence on a Monday. But it didn't take a genius to work out she had more than a little to do with Emily's dramatic transformation. Her handiwork alright, I thought grimly as I trudged up the steps in Emily's wake.

Class was awful. English Lit is my strongest subject. I usually cruise through the session, idly thumbing my copy of Henry V as the rest of the numb nuts struggle with Shakespearean metaphors. But today my mind wasn't on Harfleur or St Crispins day. It was on that crimson locked head two rows in front of me. Still no sign of Effy, but fucking Cook made sure he was sitting next to me and spent the whole lesson whispering unhelpfuly into my unresponsive ear.

"Fucking hell blondie..." he started with "...our Ems looks well fit today. Proper little dyke now by the looks of it, although I had a good feel of her tits the other night. Firm but bouncy, made my mouth water and my dick..."

My death stare was wasted on him of course. Turning back to my book didn't stop him either.

"She might still fall to the power of little Cookie though" he mused almost to himself. "They all do in the end. My uncle Keith's got this new delivery of E's. Fucking lethal, he reckons one tab and any girl will lose the power to keep her legs closed"

I glared at him in disgust.

"Look Cook" I said through gritted teeth "Your single grope of a drunk girls tits doesn't mean she's gagging for you to finish the job. Frankly Emily would have to be crazy to let you anywhere near her, chemicals or not"

Cook grinned evilly and raised one eyebrow.

"Woah Naomikins, no need to let the green eyes monster out. I know you've always had a thing about little Fitch, but fairs fair. Effy got there first, we both know that"

I tried really hard not to wince at the mental image that flashed up, but obviously not hard enough. He smirked again.

"Never mind" he said in mock concern "Effy never stays on one flower for long. Always looking for new nectar to sip"

Again I winced. Since when did Cook use metaphors. Completely inappropriate metaphors too?

"Cook, get this right. I do NOT fancy Emily. I'm straight...and before you get the idea that's a green light for you, forget it. I'd rather fuck JJ's dad than you, OK?"

He threw his head back and laughed out loud, which had the effect of stopping all other conversation in the room. Josie, our Lit teacher wrinkled her brow in puzzlement.

"Err, quieten down now guys. You're supposed to be reading, not chatting. There's nothing amusing in Henry V...is there?" she looked down at her copy as if to discover a hitherto undiscovered comedy section. Every eyebrow in the room went up.

I shook my head at her idiocy and Cook's persistence. Emily was looking back at us and just for a moment, I saw something flicker across her face, but it was gone before I could register what it was. Then her head turned back to her book and again, all I could see was that gorgeous flaming hair.

I waited until everything had settled then ground my heel into Cook's instep, hissing in his ear.

"Shut the fuck up Cook. Emily's not my problem, or yours. Leave her alone and leave me alone too, save your sordid fantasies for your lonely room and Kleenex"

Waste of time, of course. He just smiled as if I'd given him some sort of little victory and pretended to read.

Life is a bit shit sometimes...

 **Short but just a filler to join up the dots. More soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thanks so much for the continued support. It really gave me a lift. So, on then with the next part of the story. Hope you like it as much.**

Emily

I'm having fun. Lots of fun. In fact, the most fun I've ever had in my short life.

Except it isn't as much fun as I thought it would be.

Strange that.

Taking Effy's advice about living for the moment seemed a wise move at first. The epic one night stand we shared was great, no, more than great. Now it's morphed into a sort of occasional fuck buddy thing. Nothing heavy, nothing serious. We just hook up a couple of days a week. Usually in the lunch hours. Effy has this sort of mental map of all the places you can hide away for a quick and satisfying shag. Alcoves, alleyways, empty classrooms, the corner of that little group of trees at the edge of the college grounds? It was, no _is_ exciting. I adore the sex, don't get me wrong. Now I am a fully fledged dyke, as Effy wryly refers to me, I'm starting to explore my edgier fantasies with her. Which is great, as I said. But there's something nagging away at me and it won't go away.

Katie of course is by now well aware of what I'm up to. She has an infallible radar when it comes to me going it alone on anything. Telling me that Effy is leading me astray isn't just irritating though, it's counter productive. Because I quite like being led astray. Years of lonely adolescent yearning and deprivation have been relieved by Miss Stonem's hot lips, filthy mind and inventive fingers. I like shagging her, like her shagging me. Despite her reputation as a man eater, she has no problem going with me. I know guys are her first preference, but you'd never know it most of the time.

Take last lunchtime. We walked over to that stand of trees I mentioned. I was carrying the sandwiches my mum made this morning, but knowing what I was about to do kind of made my mouth too dry for food. Bread and cheese lost it's appeal when I knew I would be kneeling on the grass any minute, my mouth savouring something infinitely sweeter. Which of course I did.

We have this sort of non verbal shorthand now. She raises an eyebrow and leans against something vertical while I drop to the floor and push up her minuscule skirt. No time in the 30 minutes we have to get romantic, even if we wanted to. But that's not what it's about. I want to fuck her and she wants to let me. For someone so aloof and insouciant about life, she seems to really get off watching my head moving between steadily her legs. I suppose you could say its a bit cold really, just getting down to it like that. But she never made me any promises about love and country cottages with roses over the door. It's not what we are.

Fuck buddies. Simple as that.

I crave her sweet taste, her total surrender to my lips and tongue. Oh, and that almost silent scream she lets out when she finally loses it, tugging at my hair and grinding her hips into my face. I fall back on my heels after she comes and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. Then she tugs me to my feet, kisses me hard and sloppily, then slips a hand down my knickers. It never takes long. I'm wet and excited from doing her, so she just has to waggle those talented fingers and whisper something filthy in my ear to have me convulsing and moaning on her shoulder within seconds.

Then its a cigarette for her and the solitary banana from lunch for me. We make sure there are no traces of what we've just done on our faces or bodies. (that purple hickey she gave me the first night isn't getting repeated, too many loaded questions) Thank god for Tic Tacs. Then we go back to find Pandora.

Poor Panda knows _something_ is going on, but she isn't quite sure what. Lesbianism isn't really in her vocabulary. She thinks only guys and girls can make monkey together, so both me and Effy are content to let her stay in semi ignorance. It's for the best, yeah?

But like I said, its all very lovely and satisfying, but something isn't quite right.

Of course I know all too well what 'it' is.

Naomi fucking Campbell.

The girl I have adored since junior school. The girl I have used as my personal masturbation fantasy for literally ages.

 **That** Naomi Campbell.

The girl who is trying so hard to be cool and indifferent about me and Effy's new 'friendship'. The girl who is transparently **not** cool about it. But the longer this thing goes on, as in me fucking Effy lunchtimes and behaving like we're just acquaintances the rest of the time, the harder it gets. For her and me.

Because no matter how pleasant and addictive shagging Miss Stonem is, it's not the same as the daydreams I have about the annoying but irresistible Miss Campbell. Its a love thing. You know?

Even now.

Anyway, the other two changes Effy inspired in me were no less controversial. For the first time since I was born, I took control of my wardrobe. No more cutesey outfits, bows, beauty spots and over applied makeup. Out went a dozen skirts, tops and plain leggings. Instead I used my left over birthday money to get a second hand leather motorcycle jacket from Motel, some ripped Levi's from a charity shop and several simple, plain tee's to go under them. I drew the line at throwing away my bra's, despite Effy's smirking comment about my tits being a wonder I needed to share with the world (I paid her back by pinning her to Katies bed while my twin was out and licking her thoroughly until she writhed her release all over my sisters duvet). The satisfaction I got that night from watching my twin curling up under it was more than money could buy. Power of the pussy indeed. If Katie had even guessed that pillow she was clutching had recently been moaned into by Ms Stonem in the grip of an orgasm...

But the last change Effy inspired in me was harder to stick to. She told me in no uncertain terms that I had to ignore my lifelong object of lust. Naomi Campbell, if I wanted her to want me. I know she might be right, after all, indifference is hard to take, I know that personally, but God, is it hard to keep up.

"Ems...you need to make her chase **you** for once"

"She's watching you like a hawk, but she thinks no ones noticing"

"Give it a couple more days. She's definitely weakening"

"Wow, someone really likes your new look Em, she's virtually drooling"

"Come on Emily, another little lunchtime fuck won't hurt, she keeps looking at the clock, like she knows what we're gonna do. Lets not disappoint her"

Stuff like that.

It sounded reasonable, and for the first week, I did just as Effy asked. I stunned the school with my new biker chick look and made no attempt to look at or talk to Naomi.

Trouble is, I underestimated that ramrod straight stick up her pretty arse and her inbuilt resistance to peer pressure. Sure, I know she shoots me long looks in class when she thinks I don't know, I'm not that slow witted. Sure, she wrinkles her brow in surprise when I make no attempt to sit next to her. Oh, and sure, she looks away quickly when Effy whispers something in my ear or pulls on my jacket when the lunch bell goes. Naomi knows what we're up to, or a pretty close guess anyway.

But it's getting annoying for me now too. She shows no sign of breaking and giving in. I'm no nearer getting her alone than I was before.

Which is why I'm here, now..at this party Effy's older brother Tony is holding while their parents are away. Dressed to kill in one of Effy's cast off pale grey gossamer dresses, with just tiny white knickers underneath. My bra and my inhibitions left at home because,

"OK she won't bend at school, but she's coming tonight, and you miss, are going to blow her frigid tights right off"

Or so Effy promised.

Except it isn't quite happening.

The only bit of luck I've enjoyed is that Cook isn't here. Tony hates him because of Effy, so he's barred. No Freddie or JJ either, because the musketeers stick together apparently. Just loads of Tony and Effy's other friends. Just about the only familiar face is Pandora, and she's currently demonstrating some weird whirling dervish dance to a group of stunned older students.

Me?

I'm propping up the doorway between the kitchen and living room, cradling a warm beer and wishing someone would offer me some mind numbing drugs. The music is shit, I keep getting hit on by some skinny, drunk guy called Anwar, who I wouldn't shag, even with Katies fanny and scanning the room for my so called friend Elizabeth Stonem. Who seems to have temporarily gone off Fitch fanny due to some guy called Mike pulling her upstairs half an hour ago. So to add to my discomfort, I now have the knowledge that the best I can hope for tonight is sloppy seconds. Not that I'm ever going to settle for that. Yuk.

"Alright babe" Anwar smiles again crookedly, attempting unsuccessfully to wrap his arm round my shoulders. He stinks of Stella and cheap aftershave and the combination makes my head swim unpleasantly. He's returned from the kitchen clutching two more cans of luke warm extra strength lager. I try to be polite, but its wearing off.

"Look..." I start to say

" _Anwar_ , babe" he prompts helpfully, obviously assuming I'm so entranced with his pick up technique I can't retain his name in my tiny female brain.

" _Anwar_ " I say carefully, shrugging his arm off my shoulders for the fifth time tonight. My tits, unfettered as they are, have been having conversations with male eyes all night and not just with this guy. I curse inwardly again as moving sideways jiggles them provocatively. Anwar's jaw drops and he has considerable difficulty lifting his eyes to meet mine.

"Anwar" I repeat slowly "Look mate, it's really not a goer. I guess you didn't get the memo, but I'm gay. I like girls...you know, tits and fanny? No cock, no way no how. So rather than waste time with me, why not find a nice straight girl to flirt with, huh?"

He goggles at me unattractively before smiling nervously and going off on a ramble.

"Oh..right...err, yeah, well, no problem. One of my friends is gay actually.,...in fact two of them, although Cassie only tried it for a while, then she started shagging Sid again, but Maxxie, he's _definitely_ queer...he and Tony..."

I tuned out.

Which is just as well, because a gust of welcome cool, air signalled the front door had opened again. I looked quickly towards it and was greeted with a sight that paralysed me and completely screened out Anwar's latest anecdote about teenage homosexuality.

Naomi fucking Campbell.

And using the fuck word between her Christian and family name was entirely appropriate. Fuck indeed.

Fuck _able_ actually. Like, I wanted to run across the room, throw my half empty can at the window and crash my lips onto hers.

That sort of fuckable.

She was wearing a simple black dress, cut up one thigh to reveal lots and lots of creamy thigh. The top of the dress was low and showed off the tits that I'd daydreamed over many a night. Not for Naomi a bra free world then. That sort of cleavage was definitely man made. The sort of support my sister likes to give her ample puppies. Her blonde hair was straight and down on her shoulders, obviously freshly done. In simple terms, she was drop dead gorgeous. The smoky eye makeup emphasised those incredible blue eyes, even in the semi darkness of the room. I gulped and hunted for somewhere to put my can. If I didn't, I knew it would have dropped from my nerveless fingers. I wanted...I wanted.

Except I couldn't. Not only for the obvious reason that she would be horrified and shocked, but for another very good reason. She wasn't alone.

I didn;'t have a clue who the other person was, but I hated him on sight. Tall, dark haired and with a lop sided smile that rivalled Tony Stonems for irritating superiority.

She has a fucking DATE, my mind screamed at me.

That was so **not** in the script for tonight.

She was supposed to turn up, be amazed and attracted to my new confident persona. Spend maybe an hour sending me longing looks, then I would saunter over, thrill her with my new found confidence, then drag her off somewhere to snog her face off. I hadn't imagined anything more at that stage. Sex with Naomi was still my ultimate goal, but I knew that might be a step too far just now. No...snogging, some soft words and the promise of more later. That would be good. No, that would be ecstatic.

Except that stupid daydream just flew out of the Stonem's window. Suddenly I needed Effy. Not for sex. I think that ship had already sailed tonight if this 'Mike' had got there first. But my thin veneer of confidence had blown away with the first gust of air from the open door. Suddenly I was back being the dormouse, the silent twin.

I felt the disappointment wash over me in waves. What the fuck was I doing here? Dressed like a tart, expecting her to just give in at the first sight of me. While Effy and I had been scheming and plotting, Naomi had been busy getting her life back on track.

She saw me then, standing next to the blissfully unaware Anwar. I'm sure I looked appealing, with the stunned look on my face of a freshly shot rabbit.

Fuck, fuck FUCK, my mind howled.

Our eyes met for a long moment. I think an entire Encyclopaedia Britannica's worth of information passed between us in that brief period. My eyes must have been sending all sorts of mixed signals. Surprise, shock, sadness. I know the rest of me was full of all those emotions. But mainly resignation, if I'm honest. It had to happen, yeah? She's out of your league, even if you ever thought she was in the same game, my inner demon goaded. She's not even GAY Emily...what the fuck is wrong with you? Time to get real and get out of here.

But my limbs didn't seem to want to obey the frantic flight demands my head was putting out. Instead I squeezed my fists and fixed a smile on my face. Fuck I don't know if I've ever fought so hard to stop myself running.

Then she and lover boy started to walk towards me.

Fuck fuck FUCK, my mind yelled again. She's coming over. Oh great. Now I get to meet her new squeeze. Shame piled upon shame. I'm going to have to swallow this bitter pill right in front of her. My body was going hot and cold at every step they took. What could I say, apart from

"Hi Naomi...nice to see you again. Nice boyfriend you have there, _bitch_ "

My eyes flickered round the room, but my fairy godmother obviously had the night off. Effy was probably groaning her way through her second orgasm by now. Salvation was definitely NOT at hand.

"Hi Emily...this is..." Naomi started to say, but I couldn't, I just _couldn't_.

I lurched away from them as if they'd been declared radioactive.

I **couldn't**.

So I ran. Out of the room, out of the house and out of my own personal hell.

 **Thats it for this one. But things may not be quite as bleak as I've painted them. The night is not over yet. If you want to read more, just say!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks again for the lovely words of encouragement. I value them all and it inspires me to try again. I know the site is quiet now, but I have really enjoyed reading (and rereading) the older stories. Most of them so good it make me shudder to think I am walking in their footsteps, but I thought it was up to me to add something after taking all that pleasure out of this Skins thing.**

 **Anyway, this is the next bit. I hear I'm supposed to say that all mistakes are my own, so then I thought "well, duh?" but there it is, I've said it! Similarly, Skins isn't mine, which must be abundantly clear to everyone, as even Jess Brittain has more right than me to use the characters – and that hurts to admit, believe me.**

Naomi then.

"Well that went fucking well" I said to myself wryly as I watched the (very attractive) rear of E Fitch disappear out of the house.

The guy I was with, you know, the one I was just about to introduce to that skimpily clad nymph (did I just actually fucking say that?) looked at me like someone who had just had the death sentence pronounced. You know, shock and awe?

I don't suppose Darren or was it Daniel, was used to introductions going spectacularly wrong like that. But then, that's me, assuming again. I hardly know the guy, met him in the off licence coming here. First off, I ignored his weak pick up lines as we queued at the cash desk, both clutching litre bottles of vodka. But then I had a bright idea. Use him as my pretend 'date'.

Which turned out to be a very bad one as it turned out.

Why turn up alone I thought, as he carried on staring at me and licking his lips nervously. I had no doubt when I got to this lamo party, Effy and Emily would be sucking face somewhere in the building. I knew they'd been careful at school, not offering up too many obvious PDA's when other people were about, but I knew too...fuck it **everyone** knew... they were at it like knives most days. It fucking hurts too. More than I ever thought it would. The brittle defences I had put up against the younger twins shy advances were redundant suddenly. No more sly glances, stuttering words of praise at something sharp or sarcastic I say. No more quiet requests to study together, instantly rejected. Nothing. A whistling wilderness of isolation.

Instead, those pleading glances went Stonem's way. Lunch times were exclusively theirs together it seemed. Obviously they were shagging. Like I said, that hurt. Not because I have any right or reason to be jealous. Straight, right? But alone, later in the day, my twisted fantasies about Emily morphed into misery instead. I only tried a couple of times to roll out some lurid mental scenario to get off to after my night time shower when, bang, just as Emily was obediently being a dirty girl for me, Effy fucking Stonem invades my mind, standing right there next to us, smirking that insufferable smirk and shaking her head. Stopped my fingers dead in their tracks, I can tell you. Passion killer or what? I ended up scanning the fucking internet on my ipad for stimulation instead. Something I never normally do. The sort of lesbian porn _that_ source serves up is sterile and unrealistic. But it is all that's left to me, I realised.

And yes, I did say lesbian porn. For some strange reason, watching oversized dicks pumping silicon bimbos can't work for me. Doesn't mean I'm gay, does it? Female bodies are just...nicer. Sexier.

Still, allowing this handy dork to walk in with me tonight seemed like a smart move. Even if drugs and alcohol had fuddled Emily and Effy's brains enough to risk the wrath of the monster known as Katie Fitch by snogging in the living room in front of horny students, I thought arriving with a 'beau' as Pandora charmingly puts it, would put a spike in their joint love in. At least for one of them?

Wrong.

No sign of Effy...she must have been refuelling her limitless capacity for illegal substances, I thought... just Emily, fending off some hopeful male by the kitchen..

Not that you can ever put 'just' and 'Emily' in the same sentence, can you? She looked...well, fucking stunning actually. I would bet my entire student grant that see through grey dress isn't Miss Fitches at all, much more E Stonem, I reckon, but God does it look good on her. She didn't notice me for a second, giving me a long moment to ogle her body. Jesus, I thought feverishly, she's not even wearing a bra, those are her _nip_... then I stopped thinking before I turned permanently into JJ.

But then she did see me. Standing in the open doorway with what's his name, beside me. I stared, she stared. Then she forced what looked vaguely like a smile onto her face. At least I think it was one, it certainly didn't reach her eyes. I smiled back, took a deep breath and thought out loud.

"Right. No sign of Effy, strike now Naomi" I muttered.

I walked over more confidently than I felt, my knees only slightly knocking.

"Err, hi Emily, this is..." I began.

Which is where it all went to ratshit. Instead of maintaining her rictus smile and murmuring something neutral back, she ran. I don't just mean excused herself and walked away, I mean fucking _ran_.

Out of the room, out of the house. The guy she had been standing next to looked as surprised as I did. Darren/Daniel was ignored by both of us. My useful stooge was as pointless as tits on a hen now.

Gone, I thought uselessly. Fucking gone.

Of course, just to make the moment perfect and the night even shittier than I expected it to be, a voice came from just over my shoulder right that second.

"Seen Ems, Naomi?" it said sweetly.

I say sweetly, but it wasn't. More...err...like someone had just been munching smoked salmon, then insists on breathing right into your face. Except it wasn't fucking salmon I could smell on her breath.

I lurched away from the sudden and nauseating intimacy. I might not be as sexually active as some in my year, but I know enough about guys to recognise _that_ odour. I won't make you barf up your breakfast by being any more descriptive, but I'm sure you get the picture.

" **Fuck** Effy!" I said cuttingly "bit of personal space here...?"

She just grinned that knowing grin, understanding in a micro second what I am shying away from and shrugs.

"Whoops, sorry Naomikins. I forgot myself...but anyway, being straight and all, shouldn't you be savouring the memory right now instead of jumping back in horror?"

I gritted my teeth in anger at how easily she could turn around a situation to suit herself. No sign of embarrassment, of course. Silly me.

"Fuck off Effy. Not everyone is as crude as you" I said unconvincingly "Anyway, shouldn't YOU be with someone a bit more Emily Fitch shaped. I hear you've converted to Sappho lately?"

Again the insufferable grin.

"Not exclusively...although Emily is very entertaining, I agree. Shame you turned down the chance, she can be a **very** dirty..girl..." she whispered as the two guys with us goggled like landed fish.

"Straight, remember?" I said in a strangled voice. Talk about flogging a dead horse. I wasn't even convincing myself by this stage.

Effy shook her head slowly then spoke to the guy behind her without looking.

"Mike babe, get me a drink will you? Something strong. For some reason my mouth is a bit... dry?"

He blinked and then went to do as he was told. I'd forgotten all about Darren/Daniel by now, but when I looked, he'd disappeared as well. Great, I thought, my own personal beard has fucked off too. Wonderful.

"Lost your camouflage, hun?" Effy smiled knowingly "Come _on_ Naomi, when are you gonna admit it? You fancy the pants of little Miss Fitch and up until recently, you could have named your price with her. But things move on. I think your window of opportunity is shrinking fast. Anyway...where is she? I left her here nursing a drink while Mike..." she looked towards the kitchen "...helped me find the bathroom"

"Find the bathroom, you fucking LIVE here?" I spat icily "I've heard it called lots of things Stonem, but spare me the sanitised version, huh? We both know what you've been doing with that smart mouth while Emily was down here waiting?"

She shrugged again, then sniggered unapologetically.

"I never promised her exclusivity Naomi. I'm not like you...all promises and no delivery. We fuck occasionally, that's it. Like I said, she's a very dirt..."

"OK" I said, interrupting before she started revealing details, "I get the picture Effy. Enough of the unwanted over descriptions?"

"Well" Effy said dryly, obviously tiring of the game "Nice to see you Naomi. Shame Emily got bored waiting, that dress really suits you, sexy"

She reached out a hand and stroked down the front of the dress in question, her palm pausing on my tit. I jumped back as she gave it a tiny squeeze.

"What the f...?" I shouted.

"Calm down Naomi" she laughed, not even wincing as I slapped her hand away "Just know this...I know you and I know Emily. Sooner or later it won't just be me enjoying her considerable talents. I won't take her away from you...but someone will, and soon? Make your mind up Naomi, while you still can?"

…..

Five minutes later, and I'm wandering the streets like a homeless person, still clutching my unopened vodka. A very well, if under dressed homeless person. No fucking sign of her. I was just about to give up and call a cab, when I heard a low sound from the edge of the park, just where the kids play area is. Sounded like voices.

"Come on darling. All alone with just that little dress almost on. Gagging for it, ain't she Nigel?"

I almost snorted in disbelief at the idea of a sex pest called Nigel, but then realised there weren't many female candidates out and about on a cold night with a 'little dress' on tonight. Not this far from the city centre anyhow. My feet were moving even before my brain registered a husky reply to the creeps words.

"Leave me alone, please guys. I'm really not in the mood" she choked in what sounded like a voice laced with tears. I walked a bit faster, after bending down to take off my heels. I gripped one in my right hand and stepped into the small bowl of light under a weak sodium lamp over the kids swings. Emily was standing with her back to the childrens slide, her eyes wide and fearful, arms folded across her chest. That dress was dynamite at a party, but more like blood in the water for this pair of low life sharks who were circling her.

In normal circumstances, these two would have been no trouble. If I'd fallen out with one of them on a bus to college, I wouldn't have wasted more than a few seconds on them. Cook would just have had to growl to frighten them off. But Emily, in her frightened state, was too fucking tempting for these chancers. I heard the other one laugh as the first one reached out to Emily, maybe to grab her and try his luck. I didn't wait to find out.

I yelled as loud as I could

" **Leave her alone, you fuckers!** "

Then I took two short steps, swung the shoe sideways and connected with his ear. The pointy bit made a satisfying crunch as it tore into cartilage. There was a seconds silence before his agonised screech ripped into the night air. I knew I only had a second or so before his mate reacted, so I swung the other way, trying to get him too.

Waste of time. Would be rapist number two was already making tracks across the wet grass. So much for honour amongst thieves then.

Lover boy was now howling like a wounded fox cub, kneeling down and cradling his mangled ear. But even injured, he was a lot beefier than his mate. I knew the agony would only hold him so long. So I reached out and grabbed Emily's hand. It was icy cold and damp from the night air. She was still staring at me as if I had descended from a flying saucer, but I had no time to enjoy my victory.

"Come _on_ Emily" I shouted pulling her towards me. Somehow her feet started moving and within another couple of seconds, we were sprinting towards the main road, a few hundred metres away down the residential street. Both of us were gasping for air by the time we reached the high road, where cars and other night owls were hopefully our protection. We ducked into the doorway of a bank and for the first time, under the light, I could see her clearly. She was shivering with cold and fright, hugging herself again. For a second, I debated whether what I was about to do was wrong, but one more glance at her small, scared face settled it. I circled her in my arms and gave her the mother of all hugs.

I felt her stiffen at first and I thought she might pull away, but gradually, as the warmth of my body seeped into hers, she relaxed. Her arms came up behind me and she hugged me back fiercely.

I don't know how long we stood there. It seemed like hours. But eventually her sniffles slowed to steady breathing and her body stopped shaking. I could feel her form pressed against me. Every curve seemed to fit mine. She must be 6 inches shorter than me, even without my heels, but it felt as if God had invented us to fit perfectly. I found myself wishing we could stay here for actual hours. Neither of us seemed to want to separate.

But eventually, we had to of course. I drew back slowly, resisting her as she pulled me back in.

"Emily...I think..." I started and her head came up to look at me.

"We need to talk" she finished. I nodded. We did indeed. But not here, in this grubby doorway, with our two would be Emily rapists not that far away. A bus went past the bank, but it was travelling too fast, we'd never get to it before it left the stop a hundred metres down the road. Emily was looking at me as if I had all the answers, which was a crock of shit, but I still tried to take control nevertheless.

"Lets get a taxi...I can drop you off?" I said slowly, but she shook her head quickly.

"No...don't want to go home yet. Anyway, haven't you forgotten something...your date?"

Her voice held a trace of bitterness and instinctively I stiffened. My date may have been as false as a used car salesman, but I wasn't the only one holding secrets, was I?

"Or Effy?" I said coldly, which made her shiver against me again. Her head dipped in that familiar Fitch way, then she looked back up, a determined expression on her face.

"That ship has sailed. Effy doesn't do relationships, we were just..."

"Fucking occasionally?" I said brutally, then hated myself for saying it.

She blinked in surprise at my tone, but her jaw set and she carried on speaking. But I could feel cold air between us now, and it wasn't just the weather.

"If that's how you want to put it, then yes" she said defiantly "no one else was giving me any attention, especially **you** Naomi. When are you going to let those walls down and admit that..."

I knew what she was about to say, but I couldn't just give in, could I?

"I'm straight" I said tartly, then wanted a hole to open up under me. Those huge brown eyes were filled with hurt and something more...disappointment?

"Keep telling yourself _that_ Naomi. Anyway in which case, what are you doing here at all, helping me" she shot back "like I said, what about your **date**?"

I swallowed hard. No hiding place this time. I could lie of course, but the one about being straight was still sour in my mouth. I didn't want to add to it. She stared at me challengingly. It was hard to resist.

"He wasn't...we aren't" I said quietly "Look Emily, I just met the guy on the way to the party. I didn't want to turn up and see you with Effy, you know, getting friendly. I wanted to make an entrance"

This time Emily gave me a small smile which made me feel a bit less of a shit.

"Well, I think I topped that with my exit..." she said wryly "...not my finest hour"

I smiled back. The coldness between us receded.

"Look, we **do** need to talk, and I don't think there is another bus due for a while. Shall we call a cab, go back to my place and make a severe dent in this vodka?" I waved the still sealed bottle at her for emphasis.

Her face got serious and for a moment my heart sank, maybe that was a bad suggestion. But then the smile was back, if a little wobbly round the edges.

"Sure you want the danger to your reputation...you know, taking a known lesbian back to your bedroom?" she teased gently.

My throat moved as I swallowed again. I hadn't really thought about it in those terms. She was right, me, Emily, a bed, alcohol? Red danger signals flashed in my head. Maybe somewhere neutral would be better. I guess she could see the indecision in my eyes and not for the first time the steel behind those soft brown orbs asserted itself.

"Come on...I'm freezing and if you'll take the risk, I will too. Have you got a taxi number on your phone?"

I had, and inside ten minutes we were letting ourselves into my house. My mum was in Bath, at my aunts. Some sort of anti something protest. In any case, the house was deserted. Luckily the heating had come on automatically, my mums sole concession to the world of consumerism was central heating. It was warm and welcoming inside. Since Gina had renounced communal living less than a month ago, the house felt like home again to me. I smothered a satisfied little smile as I led Emily up to my room, mentally congratulating myself on tidying up before I left tonight. At least there wasn't any underwear decorating the furniture.

"Not yet" my reliable and annoying conscience prodded and I shivered. Not from cold this time. It felt suspiciously and dangerously like anticipation. And it frightened the holy shit out of me...

Me, Emily, a bed, alcohol.

Uh oh.

XXX

 **Sorry to leave it there, but there may (will) be smut in the next bit. It's early morning here in sunny Beaconsfield as I eat my Cheerios before going to college and even for me, smut is easier to write in the evening hours. It just seems more appropriate. Hope you understand! Love to hear what you think about this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story doesn't have many more chapters to go, just so you know. I only intended it to be a sort of toe in the water thing, to see if anyone read it, so it's been fun while it lasted. I have some idea's about other stories, but we'll see if anyone is interested. Thanks a lot to those who read and reviewed, I was so grateful (still am) that anyone bothered. I hope other people write more too. So many stories I've loved have gone into permanent pause mode. So many writers on indefinite leave too. I miss them!**

 **Anyway, here goes with the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Emily

I can't believe I'm here. Naomi Campbell's bedroom. Jesus!

Running out of Effys house after seeing Naomi with that guy, losing my new found courage, dropped me so low I thought nothing could drag me back up. Then running into those slimy chancers who were at the very least going to grope me senseless proved I could go even lower. Then, out of the blue, my saviour arrived. Swatted one of them with her pointy shoe and frightened the other one off completely. Naomi Campbell, righter of wrongs, guardian of morality. Who knew?

But now I'm actually here. Sitting on her comfortable double bed waiting for my object of lust to come back up with a couple of glasses and some cordial to mix with the vodka (Effy might like neat spirit, but I prefer it a bit sweeter). On her _BED_!

The bedroom is quite big, at least a lot bigger than the one I share with Katie. Old fashioned in a way, but cosy too. Books on oddly matched shelves line the walls and any spare space is covered with political and environmental posters. Most of them, anyway. There is a huge colour print of Shailene Woodley in a leather jump suit on the wall facing the bed. One of my own secret crushes. I think Miss Campbell isn't quite as arrow straight as she makes out. I grin to myself at the thought of little miss iron knickers lying on this bed getting off to a feminine action hero, then blush at my own hypocrisy and cheek. As if _I_ never did...

Anyway, the thought of Naomi doing anything sexual at **all** in here (Oh God, she's a healthy adolescent isn't she, she's **definitely** done it on here, I realise...!) I go even hotter at that thought and my mouth dries up. I hope she's not going to be long with the alcohol, I really need the distraction now. I keep getting mental images of Naomi, err... **doing** it. Fuck.

Its a bit surreal, this. Half an hour ago I was ready to give up relationships full stop. Shagging Effy has been very pleasant, but I'm fucked if I'm going to stand around at parties while she screws some random knob upstairs. I don't fancy a trip to the Sexual Health Clinic just for being her back up shag. Nope, it was fun while it lasted, but pretty soulless. I always thought the sex part would be the bit that intrigued me most about girls. I fantasised enough about it ever since I grew bumps. Katie might be the promiscuous one, but I'm still a Fitch. Hot blooded, physical. I have needs too you know.

Except now that I can get laid more or less whenever I like, it's strangely not enough. And the girl I fixed all my hopes on between 14 and 17 has suddenly turned out to be my rescuer from Effy. It's a bit hard to get my head around.

As I said it's a nice room actually. Mostly pastel yellow and pink from what I can see, although she's only put the lamp on over by the door, oh and those dinky fairy lights which are wrapped round the brass bed head. Its still pretty. Very Naomi of course, although I know for a fact she would snort if I said that out loud. As she said once so cuttingly.

" _We've had about two conversations in our_ _entire_ _lives, so the_ _idea_ _that you know much about me is a bit ridiculous, yeah?"_

I shut up for a while after that. Because it's true.

Almost.

Because I spent quite a lot of those 3 wasted years finding out as much about her as I could without actually asking her directly.

Like she hates injustice.

Like she mocks her mum in public but secretly loves her to bits

Like her favourite colour is yellow (I spent a fortune buying yellow outfits for a while, but she never seemed to notice)

Like underneath the sarcasm and prickliness, there is actually a nice human being.

I found out the last one tonight. It made me go gooey all over again. So sue me?

The door opens just then and she walks in with mismatched tumblers and a half full litre plastic bottle of apple juice. I secretly hate apple juice, but its sweet and its hers, so I'll suffer it.

The smile I get is genuine and warm. Gooey, did I say gooey?

"OK Em?" she says softly and my toes curl in delight. Calling me that is way the best thing that's happened to me tonight, apart maybe from that warm hug in the cold doorway.

I nod and make room for her on the bed. I see a shadow pass across her face before the smile is back. Too fucking forward Emily, I scold myself. Maybe she thinks sitting on the bed together is too much like...

The word **sex** lights up in my mind and temporarily blinds me.

Actually, I think in reality sex would be so mind blowing I might just expire. Maybe I could get a kiss though...?

But then she sits awkwardly beside me anyway, plumping up two pillows to lean against. Pillows that give off the unmistakeable if faint scent of...Naomi.

I swallow again. Pulse hammering, check. Throat dry, check. She pours out two generous measures of neat voddie before sloshing some apple juice in each tumbler. I take the opportunity to push the other two pillows on the bed behind my back and lean on them. I take a glass from her hand and swig a mouthful of liquid. The burn as it goes down nearly makes me choke, but I manage to get it down without disgracing myself...just.

Naomi sighs happily as she drinks and takes time drinking her second mouthful before speaking. Our bare arms are touching, but nothing else. Still, it feels like sparks are jumping between us. Apart from that brief but glorious cuddle outside, this is the closest we've ever been physically (hopefully not for long, I think). But it's comfortable, easy. I never thought being here with her would ever go under **that** description. Passionate, wild...yeah, those two adjectives work for me, but comfortable?

In any case, its OK, I think. She's not flipping me off or ignoring me. Rather she seems to be going out of her way to be natural with me. It's puzzling.

"Alright Em?" she says, turning towards me.

"Well, I've run out of a party like a sad loon, almost got gang raped in the park, run for miles in the street without Katie's shoes, which by the way she'll kill me for losing, and now I've been kidnapped by someone masquerading as the ice queen? I don't think it quite comes under the 'alright' heading Naomi, but thanks for asking" I say, hoping humour will work to prolong the mood.

As a joke, it's pretty lame, but after a second where I think she's going to go off on one, she throws her head back and laughs. I mean really laughs. I can honestly say I've never seen her laugh like that. Smile? Smirk, yep, snigger even, but laugh out loud? Nope.

This night is turning out to be one of firsts (and doesn't _that_ make my heart thump)

"Ice queen?" she says when she's calmed down a bit "...is that what you call me, you Fitches?"

I shake my head.

"No, just me, oh and Cook because you won't drop your knickers for him. Katie...well, Katie has _other_ names for you" I smirk as she nudges me and giggles.

"I'm not, you know" she says

"What, an ice queen?" I say opening my eyes in mock disbelief, which earns me another dig from her elbow

"Yeah that...I'm not _completely_ asexual, I have had my moments in the past" she says seriously. I want to laugh, but whenever sex and Naomi meet in my mind, its like someone switches on my personal porno loop. So instead, I take another gulp of almost neat vodka. The harsh spirit takes my mind off her ''moments'. Briefly.

"Never said you were" I mumble.

"Said or hoped?" she grinned, nudging me with a sharp elbow.

I turn to her and suddenly the temperature goes up several degrees. Neither of us are laughing now.

"Naomi...I...I" I start, but she interrupts, luckily for me, because I had no idea what was about to come out of my mouth.

"No...let me start. I'm sorry Emily" she says quietly "Sorry for being such a bitch to you at college. Sorry for making you think I didn't like you. Sorry for trying to impress you with some random dickhead tonight. Just...sorry"

I sit with my mouth open at that little speech. The word sorry...three times at least. I've never heard Naomi use that word to anyone. Ever.

In the end I settle for a nod. Inadequate, I know, but the best I could do. I was still trying to process the bit where she said sorry for making me think she didn't like me. I couldn't let that go, now could I?

"Does that mean you _do_ like me then?" I say hesitantly.

She nods.

"Always have. Right from middle school. But there was just something stopping me. First your sister, scary bitch. I was frightened she might scrag out all my hair if I so much as looked at you twice. Then, there's me. Naomi Campbell, ice queen. Always alone, never needs anyone, never gets close to anyone. That was the biggest problem. I thought admitting I liked you would give you control over me, and I hated the idea of that"

I stared at her. That was without doubt the most she had said to anyone since we started college.

"And now...now what?" I said carefully. All that past shit was fine, but here we were, sitting on her bed, in a house empty of other people. I knew I might never get another chance to ask her.

She sighed and put her empty glass on the bedside cabinet before facing me again.

"I think...no I _know_ what I want now" she said slowly, her eyes holding mine and her tongue darting out to moisten her pink lips. My heart had started to thud again. Oh God, I thought...please let me be right about what she's about to do.

I was.

She kissed me.

It was nothing like being kissed by Effy. That was my first thought after those soft lips connected with mine. Effy kisses were demanding, sloppy, full of want and confidence. Maybe after sex they were gentler, more of a thank you for services rendered (Effy was nothing if not grateful for my growing expertise). But not like this.

Nothing like this.

It a wasn't a Fourth of July or Chinese New Year kiss. No bells and whistles went off in my brain. I didn't swoon and vow instantly that no other lips would ever touch mine. Not then anyway. But it was fucking close.

I could feel her gentle breath on my face just before her smooth lips covered mine. Sweet, just like the rest of her, I thought hazily as I automatically opened my mouth to respond. It went on for...I don't know, minutes? Hours. It might as well have done.

Nothing more. No frantic stripping of clothes and clumsy fumbling for erogenous zones. Nothing sexual at all, at least then. Just the insistent movement of her mouth on mine and after a few seconds when I realised I was gripping the duvet so tightly in my hand it was almost painful, a shy tongue teased the tip of my own.

Her hand was in my hair and gradually, almost imperceptibly, we moved even closer. I let go of the duvet and groped for something to hang on to. It felt like I was on the edge of a vertiginous drop and my mind was screaming at me to jump and pull back from the abyss at the same time. I don't know who moaned first, maybe it was me, but slowly, irresistibly, the kiss deepened.

I knew, back in the recesses of my brain, that Naomi had probably never kissed a girl before. Not like this anyway. Maybe for a dare, in a club, with jeering guys cupping their crotches and egging her on. Maybe a shy one with a particularly pretty classmate in middle school. Or maybe that was just me, before Effy. But I knew this kiss changed everything. This wasn't for a dare, or an adolescent experiment. This was real. This was brave. This was Naomi making a statement.

I knew this could go two ways, even as I relished the feel of her lips on mine, her body now crushed against me. I swear I could feel her heartbeat on my chest, although it could have been my own that was thumping like a nightclub bass. But it had to end, didn't it? This kiss. Sooner or later, doubt, regret or just oxygen deprivation would force us apart.

I knew she was an over thinker. I could imagine she was probably freaking out inside even as she moaned into my mouth and responded to every move I made. This is Naomi after all. So it was me who finally pulled back. Her eyes were heavy lidded and I could see the pupils, huge with desire as she blinked at me. She lurched forward again, her mouth open for another long kiss, but I stopped her. I could see the uncertainty and surprise on her face as I held her back with hands on her upper arms.

"Em...I want...I.." she slurred. Not from drink. I knew that half drunk tone. I'd used it with Effy (and didn't that random thought give me pause, if nothing else had). It said, I need you, I want you, I want you to teach me.

All of which my body and mind were yelling at me to do. I wanted nothing more than to feel her skin on mine. To hear her break. To take her to places, I knew she had never been. Places Effy had taken me to.

But I needed to be sure.

If this had been some random, some girl I had hooked up with after Effy had gone off to do her snorkelling with a stiff dick, it would have been so different. With my newly acquired sexual experience, I would have just gone for it. Stripped her efficiently and used my fingers and tongue on her. Made her scream and thrash in ecstasy. Made her lose it.

But this wasn't some random. This was Naomi Campbell. The girl I had desired and yearned for, all my adolescent life. The girl I wanted completely. Not just now, on her bed, but tomorrow and all our tomorrows. Sad sap that I am.

So I forced my libido to settle back as we looked at each other. My eyes I'm sure, were as black as hers. I wanted her so badly, I ached with it, I licked my lips in anticipation. I'd tasted her lips, her tongue. But I wanted all of her. Her breasts, her skin, her...well, I'm sure you know that bit.

But including her mind.

"Naomi" I breathed, seeing the sense come back slowly into her face. "I want this...want you. But is this what you really want, am **I** what you want? I don't want this to be some casual hook up. I don't want you to regret this tomorrow and go back to ignoring me. I have a heart and a mind too. I hurt when someone rejects me. Is this what you really want?"

There was a second when I thought my words had ruined it. Spoiled the mood, broken the fantasy. She looked at me long and hard with those suddenly clear again blue eyes. I knew her mind was processing my words. This was the moment of truth. The moment when Naomi Campbell, Ice Queen decided. I could feel my heart pounding again. This time not from desire, but fear. I felt like screaming at myself for being so stupid. I could have just taken her, she wouldn't have resisted me.

Naomi took a deep, shuddering breath and blinked again.

"I want you Emily. I want all of you. I can't tell you how I'll feel in the morning, because right now all I can see is you, here, now. I can't promise I won't regret it. That I won't freak out and run away. My life is a catalogue of running away moments. But I don't want to. I've come this far. Won't you take a chance on me?"

Her head dipped as she finished that sentence, but before she did, I saw the sincerity in her eyes. I knew I was taking a big chance on her. Tomorrow might be ugly, painful. I still had the small problem of Effy Stonem after all. But I knew immediately I wanted to take that chance. Whatever the cost.

So instead of answering, I acted.

I pulled back so I was sitting on my knees opposite her. Then I gripped the hem of that ridiculously sheer dress and pulled it over my head, tossing it onto the bedroom floor.

Naomi gasped as I dropped my arms. I was just wearing the tiny white thong which was my only other item of clothing. Her eyes scanned my body hungrily, like someone starving with a Queens banquet in front of them.

"Jesus Emily" she breathed "So fucking beautiful"

I smiled a little nervously. Wasn't I supposed to be the experienced one here? But her eyes, wide and black with want, were stroking me like two hands. I shivered as I felt my nipples crinkled under her gaze. Effy may have been a thunderstorm, overwhelming and dramatic. Naomi Campbell was a tropical hurricane.

She pushed me backwards onto the bed and suddenly we were kissing again. But this time with all the passion and hunger two lovers can bring. This time she wanted more than just kisses...

XXX

 **OK, sorry to operate that little bit of coitus interruptus. But the next chapter will, I promise, give ALL the details on this Naomily night of passion. Sadly, it will also describe the inevitable morning after. This IS Naomi we're talking about, after all!**

 **Reviews would be lovely!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thirty reviews! Yay. I never thought I'd get to that figure, like ever. Thank you so much, all of you lovely people. Half of me is squeaking in delight, the other half is thinking ' _Yeah, the fan site must be_ _really_ _desperate for anything new_ _if they're reading your sad stuff_ _"._ So desperate, they'll even read my mutterings. I hope its not that!**

 **Naomi is waking up. Uh, oh...**

There's an annoying buzzing right on the edge of my consciousness. Not enough to make me open my eyes, but enough for my tired brain to try to make sense of it. Not my phone, I've had Birdy's **Wings** as my ringtone so long, even I am embarrassed I haven't tired of it yet. Nope, not my phone then. Maybe next door is mowing his fucking lawn?

Naah. It's (I look blearily at the clock beside my bed) 6.45 am. Too early, even for fuckwit to start his daily horticulture. And it's Sunday, isn't it? He usually gets up late and washes his Ford Mondeo at 9. So not the neighbours.

It stops for a second and I smile to myself, Another hour and a half sleep then. Except someone stirs beside me.

Fuck.

Instantly I am awake. Wide awake. Someone else in bed with me. _Naked_ in bed with me. I can feel her skin. Soft, warm skin. Someone's smooth stomach resting comfortably against my back. My naked back.

Emily.

I freeze, hoping the phone hasn't woken her. Maybe I can just...if I'm really, really quiet.

Buzz buzz, buzz buzz.

Bastard. It's started again.

I roll over, inching one leg out of bed as I do. Maybe I can stop her phone buzzing (because I'm convinced that's what it is) and steal out of the room while she's asleep. I have no plan further down the line than that. Get out of bed, get dressed and run.

My modus operandi.

Not that I have much experience of waking up next to a naked person. A girl at that. My post coitus situation has usually been pulling up my knickers in an alley and finding a tissue. Before dumping the other party.

Fuck.

Her breathing hitches and she rolls away from me as the fucking phone carries on buzzing. Another few seconds and she'll wake up. Jesus, what'll I do then, I think frantically. I **slept** with her. In the biblical sense. Not that there was more than about two hours actual sleeping. Oh no. Not much sleeping at all. No ma'am. Hardly **any** sleeping at **all**.

I creep out of bed, feeling a low life just for doing that small thing. I said I wouldn't, but every fibre of my body is screaming 'Get OUT!' Even if I promised I wouldn't.

Crouching by the bed, my head level with the back of hers as she settles again, I reach for her bag. The phone is luckily at the top. Cradling it in both hands to stop the really annoying buzzing sounding louder, I stand up and look for somewhere to put it. Nowhere occurs to me. Just then it stops again, but almost immediately starts over. Whoever it is must be a persistent fucker, I think savagely, gripping it tight in my hand and walking quickly to the door. When it closes behind me, with no sign of Emily waking, I sigh in relief. I'm naked, but thank Christ my mother is still away and we got rid of the random lodgers that used to populate this house. I duck into the bathroom and wrap a big purple towel round myself. Another perk from having no more itinerants in residence. The fucking towels stay put. Just as well, this is one of those huge, fluffy Egyptian cotton ones my mother bought on her travels in her beach shagging days. Big enough to wrap yourself in totally. Big enough to make me feel a bit more secure.

Me and Emily, naked in a bed, now _that_ makes me insecure, despite what we got up to last night.

I say we. Mostly her actually. From the moment our first kiss turned filthy, I was in her power. I held on to her hips as she stripped me, laid me on my back and proceeded to further my sexual education about twenty fucking light years.

There was a brief moment when her confidence unnerved me. I knew instinctively that Emily was putting into practice what she'd learned with Effy. For a tense moment, it cooled my libido. Then she nipped at my neck with her small teeth and stroked my stomach. That was all it took. I groaned and pulled her onto me for another long kiss. Her hands and fingers were skilled and tender. Cupping my breasts and thumbing my nipples until they sang. When she replaced her fingers with her lips, I almost disgraced myself and came on the spot. No one...and I mean no one, had ever made me feel like that. I arched and panted as she carefully suckled and nipped at one breast, before moving to the other. I felt slightly embarrassed that my hips were rolling so urgently against her thigh. I could feel her own wetness on my skin. It only increased my excitement. I wanted to touch her, but all the time she kept changing angles, moving from one patch of super excited skin to the next. It was maddening, exhilarating. Terrifying.

I might have begged her at one point. In fact I know I did. It was so...overwhelming. By the time she was looking up at me from between my thighs, the third world war could have been declared, I would have ignored the sirens. I knew what she was about to do. I must admit to being a bit shocked. I'd imagined fingers, curling and thrusting inside me when I fantasised about Miss Fitch shagging me. But this?

No guy had ever bothered to orally pleasure me. Usually it was just rough fingers and when I was wet enough, a sturdy cock pushed in down there. Ten minutes of friction and that was that.

But not now. Now it was my personal seductress. Looking up at me with something like triumph in her eyes. She was going to do me...and I was never going to stop her, was I?.

Even now, standing in my cold bathroom with her phone in my hand (momentarily silent, thank God) I shivered at the memory of that first deliberate swipe of her tongue. Up and down, all the time watching my face.

A face that I'm sure was embarrassingly delirious.

She held me tight with both hands, fingers stroking my thighs, her mouth clamped over me and that tongue...that indecently smart tongue... doing things I had no reference point for. No personal self abuse, no clumsy boy, no staged internet porn scenario prepared me for what she could do. She fucking _owned_ me.

I thrashed, I moaned and I begged. Like really begged. Nothing and no one had prepared me for the incredible, soaring sensations she gave me. I remember feeling a little cheated that I was going to come so quickly. She was too good. It was as if someone had given her the instruction manual to my body. Every touch, every lick, every swirl of that sly tongue undid me a bit more. I had no secrets from her.

It had to end, of course. I was arched up by then, bent like a bow, while she added two careful fingers to the party. Instantly I began to spasm. I don't know how many times I clenched on her fingers. Usually my orgasms are a little less...dramatic. But not this one. This one went on and on. She only stopped working on me when I pushed down on her head, too sensitive. Even then she understood. Lapping gently around my clit, she allowed me to slowly relax, my toes and fingers aching from gripping the sheet underneath me.

After that, of course, I was putty in her hands. I kissed her gratefully, uncaring that I could taste myself on her lips. It didn't matter at all.

Then she snuggled up to me, sighing happily as I cradled her in my arms.

We slept for maybe half an hour before I woke her with needy kisses of my own. It was my time to show my gratitude in a way she would appreciate. I might not have been ready to try using my mouth on her, tempting as that sounded. But I knew what worked on myself and it seemed to work fine on Emily. Just watching her face as she came was enough to convince me I wasn't that bad at pleasing a girl.

It was so fucking...easy. Like doing it to yourself, with added visual and aural bonuses.

But that was then. This is now.

Then the fucking phone started buzzing again.

I swiped it open.

'Katie' the screen id said. It seemed to glare almost as balefully as its caller. No fucking way was I going to answer that. Best let Emily be the first to speak to Medusa today.

I cancelled the connection, scanning the other missed calls before putting it down.

It made unsettling reading.

11 missed calls from Katie

3 missed calls from Effy. One only a few minutes ago

Shit.

I was in full panic mode by then. Luckily, I had a change of clothes in the bathroom. So I'm a bit of a neat freak, sue me. Shutting the door and briefly regretting breaking the lock last week in one of my moods, I turned on the shower and for a few moments, lost myself in hot water and soap suds. I reckoned I had five minutes at least to wash the not entirely unpleasant smell of excited Emily off myself, get dressed and face her clothed. Maybe that would calm my nerves.

How God must have been chuckling at my plans.

I never heard the bathroom door open, never saw the figure that had appeared next to the shower cubicle. The first I knew was when the shower door slid open and instead of clutching a bar of soap, I had my arms full of slippery Emily.

My good intentions (and bad) went straight up the extractor fan with the steam. Even with bed hair, even with smudged makeup and lipstick over her chin, she was the most perfect human being alive.

"Stop thinking" she said simply, taking the soap from my trembling hand and beginning to lather it on me (Oh, God, I thought desperately, she's even good at **this**...)

"I know what you're thinking" she said matter of factly "How do I run away from all this, I'm not gay, it was just the drink, the weed, the yadda yadda. Just stop, OK?)

I stood there with my mouth open as she glanced up at me with a determined glint in those seductive brown eyes. Of course, she was right. 100% right.

"Was that my phone buzzing?" she asked as her hands, thick with creamy soap, cupped and kneaded my breasts. I think I was supposed to answer, but just a squeak came out as her thumbs unerringly found my nipples. My legs felt weak and I swear if we hadn't been in such a confined space, I might have crumpled to the floor.

How does she do that? I thought as she disarmed me all over again. Putty in her hands? Yep.

By the time I had moaned my surrender to the uncaring bathroom ceiling, clutching her slippery hips for support as her mouth sucked at my pulse point and her right armed moved rapidly up and down, I wasn't kidding myself any more. Sex might be the way she was befuddling me, but I'm not stupid enough to think that was her only weapon. This pint sized seductress was systematically dismantling my defences, one by one.

Fucked, I thought. In every way possible it seems...

The phone started buzzing again as we shared that towel, drying ourselves on the wet bathroom floor. I looked at at it, then Emily, but she shrugged.

"It can wait" she said neutrally "Probably Katie asking me to cover for her. Her bad luck"

I almost told her that some of the calls were from Effy, but she distracted me again by grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the bedroom again.

"Time to return the favour?" she smirked as I obediently followed.

And for the first time, that didn't seem an unreasonable request. I licked my lips, thinking about the way she had pleasured me with her lips and tongue last night.

Could I?

XXX

 **You'll have to wait and see. I think Effy (and Katie) might have a part to play yet. It can't ALL be shower sex and googly eyes, can it?**

 **Comments would be nice. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, next chapter in _DG_. It's kinda weird swapping the angst fest known as ' _Letter to Emily_ ' for this story. I never intended the one below to be too grim. Sometimes we just need some lovely Naomily fluff to counteract the horrible world we live in, huh? Anyway, I'm not saying it will all be sexy showers and sugary lady love, but it will be a lot easier on the heart than my other story (shameless plug!)**

 **On with it...**

Naomi

Shitting myself? Yep. Emily left my house to go home last night after systematically and comprehensively changing my entire world over 24 short hours. I can't put it any starker than that. It's like I'm permanently fucking dazed and confused. Not just the sex (although I found it oddly easy to continue my erotic education with her _all fucking day_ _yesterday_ ). The sex was... well, amazing...just mind blowing. We went at it over and over, her on me, me gradually learning what pleased her, what got her off hardest. But we just... connected, that's the simplest way of putting it. I think we stopped to eat something (stop it) finally at about 4 in the afternoon. I was so hungry I **cooked**. Yeah, you heard that right. Emily had to find the pots and pans for me, my mothers kitchen being an undiscovered land for yours truly up until this weekend. But cook I did. Eggs, bacon, sausages, baked beans and three thick slices of home made bread. Oh, and _I_ had a fried egg sandwich too, while Emily put that athletes breakfast away. I soon found out that Emily's appetites are all pretty huge. The grin I got from her across the scrubbed wood table when I teased her about it made me go gooey inside all over again. I damned near swept the food from the table and had her again right there. Almost. But the adorable pout she adopted when she saw what must have been obvious in my eyes, stopped me. Food first, sex next, it said.

She looked so innocently happy, sitting there in a pair of my old cotton sleeping shorts and a borrowed tee, chomping her way through a second course, all I could do was face palm and grin back at her like a lovesick fool.

And that's the trouble.

Love that is.

I realised with a sickening thud that it wasn't just the fact that Emily had woken me up sexually and seduced me so thoroughly that had changed me forever. No...it was just that she was there, in my kitchen, in my borrowed clothes, eating my (alright Mum's) food and looking like she belonged there. Really belonged.

I am in love with Emily Fitch.

Hearing it said out loud like that scares me shitless. I'm in _love_ with Emily Fitch.

I'm not even just jealous because Effy Stonem got there first, not just happy to see her face at school, even if I tried so hard not to show it. Not just sad when we don't get on. I think I love her. Simple.

Which of course changes everything.

It means she has power over me no one else ever had. Which means I need her.

I've never needed anyone.

Which obviously scares me to death.

Getting ready for college this morning proved to me just how much things have changed. I dressed myself three times. The first like I always did, with little care or interest in anything other than making sure what I put on was clean and ironed. Then I caught a glimpse of myself in my full length mirror. Yellow hoop neck jumper over a red check shirt. Jean shorts and multi coloured tights. Nothing matched, but so what?

Nope, I thought, _Emily_ would like me in something sexier, less...practical. It wasn't until I stripped off the clothes and stood in front of my wardrobe naked that I stopped to consider what I'd just said to myself.

" _Emily_ _would_..."

Jesus. I'm in big trouble, I whispered to the uncaring wardrobe.

But I tried again nevertheless.

The second outfit was still casual. Still very Naomi Campbell. A tighter top maybe, blue to match my eyes. Black skinnies instead of shorts. No tights. Flats.

Nope. Still not enough.

I realised with a jolt that at some stage today, it wasn't going to be just Emily I was trying to impress. Effy fucking Stonem, with her always underwear free attire and casual elegance was sure to be around somewhere. Again a sickening thud as I worried that maybe Emily wasn't quite finished with Miss Stonem or vice versa, despite this weekend of shagging. I mean, the girl who could literally have anyone (and unlike Katie Fitch, chose not to) would be sure to observe as acutely as always the changed dynamics of me and Emily's fledgling relationship. Maybe that would piss her off...or worse, spur her to reclaim her prize.

Katie I could deal with, unpleasant as it was likely to be. Our mutual animosity was intact, so I could suffer her bitchiness and dislike as always. But Effy Stonem had ways...ways of getting her way. I shivered at the very idea of Emily disappearing with her at lunchtime instead of me. Suddenly unfamiliar jealousy flared hot inside me.

So I made even more of an effort.

Off came the skinnies and the plain tee, tight as they were. Last night Emily had whispered after round 6 or was it 7, that she adored me in that black dress. That tight little garment from the party was still crumpled on the floor, victim to the weekends unending passion, but I had a short black leather skirt I should have thrown out last year. It really was way too short, but it showed off my legs, so I dropped it on the bed, alongside some black patterned tights. I found a plain but pretty white button up shirt which I'd bought last year on holiday in Cyprus and never wore. Again, a bit tight, my tits having grown a full cup size since then, but I had a new lilac bra which would show through enough to tease. I thought briefly about not wearing one at all, but visions of Cook and Freddies drooling over my nipples put paid to that. I was trying to attract Emily, not the Lothario's of Roundview. No...my tits need a bra, unlike... shit, that made me shiver all over again. _Emily's_ tits, which definitely don't require under wired assistance, I thought feverishly before shaking my head and putting my bra on before buttoning the shirt. Maybe I might have left a couple more of those buttons undone than usual, so shoot me? The just visible swell of my tits was enough to tease without being too Katie Fitch brazen. Jesus, that girl uses her mammaries as weapons of mass destruction. I like to think I can be a bit more subtle?

I zipped up the skirt after I'd slipped on the almost sheer tights. I have good legs, even if I say so myself and that skirt was definitely on the short side. I fiddled with the thing briefly, trying to push it down another inch, but in the end I gave up. Fuck 'em. I'll just have to be careful bending down. Cook, the fucker had already got a glimpse of my underwear when I fell over outside that classroom last term. I didn't want to give him a repeat flash.

Looking at the mirror, I felt part embarrassed, part smug at what I saw. I certainly looked _different_. I'd put my hair up in a messy bun for a change, just a few locks of blonde hair trailing down my neck. A mock jade and silver heavy duty necklace sealed the deal. Now or never then, I thought grimly, picking up my ridiculously oversized bag and making for the door before I chickened out.

I got the bus to college. Riding my bike was ecologically sounder but the shortness of the skirt made that impossible. My knickers (matching the bra if you're asking) were for one set of eyes only. I had no wish to provide wanking material for the guys digging the road up Park Street hill. Eww, did I actually just say that?

Walking across the college green I noticed with satisfaction more than one appraising glance from other students making their way to the buildings as I passed. Male of course, so held no real interest for me, but I consoled myself with the fact that I was already proving a distraction for at least _some_ horny adolescents. Now for the real deal...

XXX

Emily

This is familiar, I thought, watching the morning throng of students chattering and laughing up the stairs into college. Me standing at the bottom, waiting for Naomi to appear. Familiar in one way, but definitely not another. All those weeks I pined over her, trying to be her friend, she ignoring me for the most part, being rude for the rest.

Well, that wasn't likely to happen this morning, at least I hope not. My lips (and other places) still had a residual tingle from all that recent horizontal exercise. I smiled all the way through Katies third degree when I got home (eventually), which of course infuriated her even more. She was way off base anyway, thinking I had been shagging up a storm with Effy all weekend. It just made my smile wider to know she was so wrong.

I did get a small twinge of guilt when I saw Effy had phoned me several times, but it quickly disappeared when I remembered why I had been mad at her. Shagging that guy...Mike wasn't it?... at the party. Leaving me as a spare in case he disappointed?

No, I felt OK about that now. I didn't tell Effy that I went home with Naomi. But then I didn't tell her anything else either. She just accepted my excuse about not feeling too good and said she'd see me at college today. Which of course gives me a small (maybe not so small) problem.

A Naomi sized problem.

Hoping to see Effy first, I waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairs. Silly me, she's late of course. Which means there's a better than even chance they'll both turn up at once. I scolded myself for not just telling Effy the truth straight out. It's not like she's gonna get all possessive, is it? After our first night in bed, she more or less told me to go get my girl.

And now I have her (well _had_ her) I smirked inwardly. She certainly _had_ me. About 6 times I think, although it sort of blurred into one long passion pit after the first time. Jesus, I enjoyed that. Any doubts I had about Naomi being straight went out of the window with the first joyous shout she gave out as I got her off. She's as gay as me. Fact.

Just then I saw a familiar blonde head weaving its way through a gaggle of Health and Beauty students Naomi and I have a mutual dislike of. I could just make out vacuous, high pitched voices discussing the events of last nights Celebrity Big Brother show. Fuck, celebrities? Most of them were refugees from other reality shows. Since when did being famous for being famous become a job? Even Katie preferred actual celebrities. Her magazines might be glossy and full of people with blinding teeth and silicone tits, but most of them had actually done something to get on the front cover.

I suppressed a groan of disapproval but then my face started to smile all on it's own. Naomi was here, and I hoped against hope that I wouldn't see regret on her face. I'd been there before and I had no wish to visit it again.

She spotted me and her face broke into a smile too. A genuine one. One that made mine even wider. It was going to be OK. Alright, I didn't expect her to greet me with a sloppy kiss and hold hands all the way into class, but at least she was pleased to see me. It was a start.

As she snaked through the chattering nobodies, I saw what she was wearing and gulped. Fuck, her hair is up in that sexy casual bun, small wisps of blonde hair caressing her smooth neck...the way I had caressed that smoo... stop it Emily, I told myself. This is no time to get horny. We had two hours of Hamlet and another hour of non class with Kieran to go before I can do any caressing. Then I saw the shirt. White, with a subtle frill down the buttons. Open at least three of those buttons. God, I can see her... _tits_...I groaned inwardly and instinctively squeezed my thighs together. If she dresses like this every day, I'll need to bring spare underwear to college...

Then I saw the skirt as she wove her way round the last gaggle of girls. Leather...short...very short. Those legs. Legs I had laid between yesterday for what seemed hours. Legs that had gripped me tight as she clenched and thrashed in ecstasy as my tongue...

Oh Jesus, I thought, feeling my face heat up as the unbidden porno loop in my head played over and over. I had to dig my nails into my palms to stop myself moving towards her. She might be mine now, but I knew all about Naomi and PDA's. Nothing was better guaranteed to make her run more than a public lesbian display. So I waited for her to get closer. My knickers would have to wait.

She was within 10 feet of me when her face changed. I wrinkled my brow in confusion. Where was that dazzling smile?

A second later, the puzzle was solved. A pair of slim arms circled me from behind and a very familiar voice whispered in my ear.

" _You look g_ _ood enough to eat, Emily Fitch._ _Mmmmm,_ _I've missed you babe"_

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Naomi had stopped in her tracks with an unreadable expression on her face. Something between shock and resignation. Effy squeezed me again and then spun me round, planting a soft, wet kiss on my surprised open mouth. No embarrassment for Miss Stonem. PDA's were her stock in trade and it was a couple of seconds before I managed to pull back from her and turn back again. She didn't resist, just released me with a final peck on the lips and a wink. Then she was gone.

But Naomi was gone too. Just a reproachful space where she had been standing.

Jesus fucking **Christ** , I hissed to the indifferent sky, standing there with my lips still singing with that good morning kiss. Do I _ever_ get a fucking break?...

 **Short one I know, but I have a whole weekend to update. So see you soon?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next one then... Thanks for the reviews and likes. I appreciate it!**

 **No, really...I _do_!**

Naomi

I fucking know I'm overreacting, right? I mean I know that deep down inside. But I just couldn't stand there and watch Effy snog Emily without the risk of physically throwing up on the spot. Common sense tells me that Emily probably hasn't had the chance to update Miss Stonem about 'our' new status. Fuck me, _I'm_ just getting used to the fact that my 'I'm not gay' persona is a non starter now. I just spent a whole day and night shagging and being shagged by the girl I have been trying to avoid for months. It's time for me to admit what Emily obviously knows. I fancy her something rotten.

But admitting that, hard as it is, still seems simpler than acknowledging the fact that Effy got there first and seems determined to re stake her claim. And unlike me, she has a whole lot more previous with the flexible twin. One 24 hour shagathon was great, but Effy has had weeks to get under the prettier Fitch's skin. How do I know that Emily won't quickly regret hooking up with me and go back to the no doubt superior lesbian skills of the mysterious Miss S?

It's not as if I don't already have trust and confidence issues, is it? I never let anyone close to me, not even my own mother. Relationships suck, or so I tell anyone who will listen. I see around me on a daily basis how falling for someone fucks you up. I've witnessed dozens of tear stained faces and bitter public breakups just since I started here. Why the fuck should me and Emily be any different?

We're just 17, right? Nothing is forever.

Anyway, she's probably in some cupboard right now with Effy, getting some, while I stew here like the loser I am. Alone in this empty classroom, while the other students mill around in the corridor outside, avoiding the place till the last possible second. I hear laughter and scuffling as they muck around, desperate to prevent any thoughts of education entering their heads until they are forced to. Me? This is and always has been my refuge from the horrors of adolescence. I was always a swot. Straight A's always, even in middle school. Made my mum proud as hell, but I have this life plan, see? Three A stars at A level, a solid offer from Goldsmiths or UCL, then a first class degree, maybe even a masters if it seems a better way into my chosen profession. I haven't yet decided on the exact career path quite yet. Politics or journalism, maybe even a combination of both. Political commentator perhaps, like that really gorgeous women who you see on the Sunday morning politics show...Isabel something or other? In any event, I see my way clear right from my middle school to graduation. No time for relationships, just the occasional zipless fuck, something to scratch my itch temporarily. No broken hearts, no messy break ups for Naomi Campbell.

Except, now I'm sitting here, morose and on the verge of unwanted tears because a certain stunning redhead with liquid brown eyes has stolen my heart. Brushed aside my certainties and single mindedness in one mind fuck weekend. Now I don't know what to do.

Luckily, Emily isn't in this first class with me or I might self combust. I just have the moronic Cook (don't ask me why Cook is even _taking_ Economics, unless its to aid his drug dealing cash flow) and JJ of course to contend with. JJ is merely mildly annoying, mainly because he's the only person in Roundview who finds Emilys tits as fascinating as I do. I swear they have some sort of weird history, those two (Emily and JJ, not her rather lovely tits...). Or I do when I'm alone in my bed, worrying about just about everything, as per. She seems to genuinely like him, even if he does come out with random OCD shit all the time. I've seen them chatting away like close friends in the common room sometimes. He obviously fancies the pants off her, but quite why she allows that adoration puzzles me. She's gayer than me, for fucks sake. She wouldn't ever think about...naah, stop even thinking it Naomi. She's just being kind, for fucks sake. Her and JJ?...as fucking if. Mind you, wasn't it me who said the same thing to myself about Emily and Effy...and look how _that_ worked out?

I flash JJ an evil grimace just in case, and the way his eyes drop to his fingers as if he's guilty of doing something unspeakable with them to the pretty twin doesn't ease my worry at all. No sir.

So, Cook I can deal with, most of the time anyway. OK, some of the time. When he's not howling at the moon like some teenage, tequila swilling werewolf, or making God awful sexist remarks about every passing female, or when he comes on to me or even worse Emily. I know it's hard wired into him, being a sexist prat, but it grates, you know?

But this morning, I'm feeling even more sensitive to his crude humour. So when the door opens and I see his grinning face, just finishing a dirty joke to some bimbo (the crude blow job hand signals gave it away) I look away, not even bothering to appear sociable. I slide off the desk and sit with my back to him, even as he yells my name.

"Naomikins babe...I was just telling...err... Simone... what a good blow-job should look like... _you_ tell her babe...as an expert cock cruncher and all?"

I grit my teeth as she simpers at his 'joke' and hate him a bit more. As if he knows a single _thing_ about my sex life. I imagine for one second telling him that I know an awful lot more about pussy than cock after this weekend, but bite off the sentence before it even reaches my lips. Last thing I need is Cook knowing Emily and I have slept together. Might as well put a notice up in the lobby.

Instead, I turn round in my seat and fix him with what I hope is a fierce, 'don't fuck with me this morning' glare, but he just laughs, throwing his head back like a loon and carries on trying to impress the now bored girl next to him. JJ is two desks away, looking appalled either at my animosity or Cook's antics, but I can't even be bothered to acknowledge his existence.

Fuck 'em all...I think savagely, pulling my course book out of my bag and watching the teacher walk past my desk to hers. Time to get down to work. Emily can wait.

XXX

Emily

I tried to catch up with Naomi, but she was obviously on a mission to put lots of space between us after Effy's public demonstration of ownership. I knew I should have spoken to her last night, but I was floating on a post coital cloud of happiness and I didn't want to spoil it with an 'its not you it's me' conversation. Not that I expect Effy to give more than a passing fuck if I tell her its over between us. It, whatever _it_ is, wasn't serious on either part, I think. For me it was a very pleasant way to confirm I was a: 100% gay and b: able to enjoy sex with someone else other than Miss N Campbell. Correct on both counts as it turned out. I'm definitely gayer than an entire season of the L Word and my only foray into hetero sex, if you discount the spotty adolescent who deflowered me with his thick middle finger in the back of a car while Katie bounced and groaned her pleasure in the front with the driver, was the one night I did JJ a favour and spent the night in his bed.

Teddy Bear pyjamas and all...

Yeah, that night. I don't think Effy, Katie or Naomi (thank God) know anything about my passionless ten minutes under a trembling JJ. At least I hope not. It was just about the biggest favour I have ever done anyone. If Katie finds out, I'll get it in the ear for shagging a 'mong' as she calls him. Effy would just chuckle indulgently and tell me to raise my sights next time if I fancy cock (like really?) but Naomi, even after just one weekend of being together? I don't think she would take it too well.

I know we weren't even speaking, let alone dating when it happened, but its one of those secrets you really hope stays under lock and key. Luckily for me, JJ is good at keeping secrets. Or so I hope.

Anyway, I have bigger problems to worry about than my brief, unsatisfactory trip into hetero land. I need to speak to Naomi, but everyone has disappeared into their classes by now, so I'll have to track her down lunchtime as we don't have a class together today. Effy is my number one priority right now. First period she's not with me, but we have History together until lunchtime. I need to try to find her before Panda bags the seat next to her. Harriet takes History and there aren't many opportunities to chat while her eagle eyes are on us, but with any luck she'll have to duck out for Headmaster duties at some stage and I can talk to Effy without being overheard.

Or that's the plan...

XXX

An hour later, I managed to get the seat next to Effy in History as the rest of the students chattered and delayed sitting down as long as they could. Panda shot me a reproachful look fro nicking 'her' seat and I made a mental note to buy her a doughnut later. The road to Panda's heart being paved with over sweet dough and hundreds and thousands. But I was determined to get some face time with Miss Stonem. Temporarily pissing Pandora off was a price I was willing to pay.

Effy responded to me dropping down heavily on the seat beside her with a broad smile. Not many people get to see that expression on her face. She's usually so guarded and enigmatic, but I flushed as I remembered that I _always_ get one of those after sex. It's like she relaxes completely after I have made her come. She grinned again as I tried not to self ignite and I cursed not for the first time, her ability to see straight into my brain.

"Hi" I said simply, busying myself with getting out my course books and some pens, just to distract her and hopefully others from my trip down lesbian memory lane. The last time she had smiled at me like that, I had just got off grass stained knees with the sweet taste of her in my mouth and an ache on my head from her hair pulling. But this was no time to reminisce about sexual encounters, I scolded myself. I needed to talk to her, not think about shagging her. _Definitely_ not shagging her. Naomi, Naomi, Naomi, I repeated to myself silently. This is all about sorting things out.

Effy of course, had other ideas. She looked around the class nonchalantly before slipping a hand onto my bare thigh. I cursed myself again for not sticking to the ripped jeans today. A short denim skirt had seemed like a good idea when I got dressed, but not now, with Effy's cool fingers delicately stroking my skin and sending intense signals straight to my fanny. I didn't need to visit memory lane to recall how clever she was with those long fingers...and other things. I shuddered slightly and placed my hand over hers. God forbid she started to tease me properly. She had plenty of previous for that. One morning class, a week or so ago, she had got me so excited, so horny with her crafty strokes and whispered promises into my ear, that I almost pulled her up and fucked her on the desk in front of what would have been a no doubt astonished class. As it was, I virtually dragged her into the caretakers cupboard at break and begged her to finish what she'd started. Which of course she did.

This was getting out of hand already. My heart was thumping and I was starting to regret not packing a spare set of knickers in my bag. I had to stop her before she reduced me to a quivering wreck before I'd even said anything to her. I opened my mouth but just a squeak came out as she leaned into me.

"Hi to you too Ems" she breathed, pretending to scan the classroom, but making sure to brush my ear with her lips as she did. "I really missed your hot body this weekend"

Luckily for me, that comment sobered me up instantly. I stiffened and pushed her hand off my thigh. She missed me alright, but not enough to stop her inhaling cock all Saturday night.

"Thats surprising" I said sharply "I could have sworn you spent the night of the party shagging that guy...Mike, wasn't it?"

Her face didn't alter from its usual calmness as she answered.

"Oh Ems...are you a bit jealous babe? Told you I still need a bit of stiffness in my diet occasionally. One hetero shag means nothing sweetheart. I'm all yours now...oh, and I've got something that might interest you for later"

She reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a brass key with a white tag attached to it. I read the words ' _Nurses Station_ ' printed on it.

"The nurse is on a course today" she whispered conspiratorially, "...so we have the whole lunch hour to ourselves. Just think, no interruptions, no voyeurs and best of all...a _bed_ Emily Fitch. I can get you properly naked and have my wicked way with you for a whole hour...won't _that_ be fun?"

I shivered again at her words. My mind tried to process two thoughts at the same time. Sex with Effy and the fact that I needed to tell her about Naomi. Luckily for me the Naomi bit was stronger.

"I can't...I mean no Eff..." I said quietly

Effy's face was still calm, but her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why not Ems?" she said as the head walked into the room, causing a ruckus as twenty bums hit seats and chairs scraped across the floor. I used the brief chaos to whisper back.

"Because I can't do this any more Effy...because..." I started to lose my courage as she regarded me seriously. "Because of Naomi"

"Ahhh" she said, comprehension evident in her intense eyes "Right...so you and her...?" she raised her eyebrows as I stared at her "...finally got it on huh?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"My bad" she said coolly "oh well...shame to waste such a good opportunity for a lunchtime shag. I bet Cook will be my saviour today"

I blinked in surprise at that, Cook? Jesus, not again. I thought they'd got that out of their systems early in the first term. Apparently not then.

With that Effy turned away from me and started to get her own books out. My thigh still tingled from her touch and I confess to feeling a bit disappointed at the casual way she had accepted my refusal. It stung a bit, specially as I still had to talk to Naomi about this mornings little encounter. I sighed as Harriet rapped on her desk for silence. Oh well. Time to work then.

XXX

Naomi

After the hell that is English Lit with the nice but dim Josie (hand puppets are for pre school, not college) I was first out of the door for a change. History class was in the next corridor and I wanted to catch Emily before Effy got the chance to re-brand her. I reasoned that this mornings little 'she's mine' demonstration came before Emily updated her on our new status and having had time to get over my hissy fit, I was in a better state of mind to talk to her. That and making absolutely sure Effy didn't spirit her away before I got there. I had no experience, or wish to find out how good Stonem was in bed, but if it was like anything else she did, it would be cool, efficient and decisive. My heart was telling me that Emily had already chosen me, but I didn't really want to give Effy the chance to test that theory.

I was in luck. As I turned the corner, Emily was just coming out of the classroom. She'd obviously had the same idea as me, because she was first in the gaggle of students. I saw her eyes searching the now busy corridor, and then she saw me. I smiled, she smiled and suddenly everything was rosy in the Naomi Campbell universe again. I shouldered my way through the crowd until we were face to face.

"Hi" I said "I'm sorry about..."

Emily shook her head.

"No...it's me who should be sorry. I should have phoned and told her last night. But I've spoken to her now...you won't have to see anything like that...thing... this morning again"

I beamed at that comforting revelation. Watching Effy snog the face off Emily was possibly the worst way I could imagine starting a day.

"Right, so it's settled?" I said hopefully "Effy is OK with...you know...us?"

Emily nodded, then smiled prettily up at me, but I noticed a slight hesitation before it broke through. I pushed the nagging doubt in my ever suspicious mind deeper and returned her happy face. Maybe there were some tiny regrets there. But I had my girl now. What could possibly go wrong?

It wouldn't be long before I found out.

 **That's that guys, for now. I hope you enjoyed it, even if there wasn't much actual Naomily in this one. Next chapter there is a certain amount of ordure hitting rotating blades, but when did they ever get a smooth ride (stop it!). Effy Stonem still has a point to prove and...oh, that little secret about Emily and JJ is bound to crop up again...don't you think? What did Emily say? " _JJ is good with secrets"_**

 **Right...**

 **Reviewing makes me happy (and more productive) nudge, nudge!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Onto another episode of the never ending love affair called Naomily then. Although peace and love might be taking a back seat for a while, just to warn you. Secrets and lies...secrets and lies. Always catch you out. And you know...Emily really _i_ _s_ a dirty girl, despite that innocent exterior. Time to catch up. Thanks for dropping by.**

Naomi

It never ceases to amaze me, even with my already jaundiced view of this miserable world and all its fuckery, how things can go tits up quite so quickly. Just when you think the world has stabilised. Just when you think you've got a handle on your emotions and everything is working out against all the odds. Just when you've spent an entire fortnight shagging and enjoying every spare, blissful moment with the pocket goddess who has completely taken over your life...this.

This being a fucking party. Although thats a bit grand a description for what tonight began as. I say began because it has all been downhill since we got here at 10. We were supposed to be here at 9 actually, but having Emily in my room, watching her change in and out of skimpy clothing while she decided what to wear? Not exactly conducive to prompt arrivals. First she growled hungrily at me when I came in from the bathroom in just a towel, looking for my underwear. That's all it took. Suddenly I was sans towel and had my arms full of semi naked, excited Fitch. Fifteen minutes later, I needed another shower, and so did she. So we shared...ecologically sound, yeah?

Nope. All _that_ succeeded in doing was making sure two naked girls found something more interesting to do with shower gel and a long handled loofah... (don't ask)

Half an hour later, water now cold, we ran for the bedroom and finally got dressed. Even then it was a close run thing. Watching Emily get dressed is almost as stimulating as watching her undress. This time it was me who growled, but a faint sense of early exhaustion, plus realising we had all night, stopped me from taking her all over again on my bed. We finally left the house an hour later. Emily's phone had been bleeping almost non stop, her persistent sister never having any sense of propriety. Katie was still my sworn enemy, despite Emily's best efforts to placate her and keep us civilised. An armed truce, I think you call it. But I gritted my teeth and stuck with it, even under a barrage of lesbian insults and outright hostility (specially when Emily wasn't around to keep the peace). Self interest was the biggest part of my passive acceptance of Katies scorn. Whatever issues she had with me, she always had Emily's back, so she reluctantly ran interference for my pretty girlfriend (Jesus, I keep pinching myself when I say that word) when we needed some time alone. Emily told her in no uncertain terms that this term was twin payback time. For all the nights when she would make excuses to their parents and cover for her slightly older sister. All those alleyway blow-jobs had a price tag in the end, and I don't mean a trip to the sexual health clinic. Emily wanted her time in the sun now. And it looked like I was her own little celestial body. Or so I thought.

Until now that is.

The 'party' was in some tatty shed in the back garden of Freddie McClair's house.

Never been there before, and after tonight's disaster, definitely won't be coming back.

It was in full swing when we got there. Freddie stoned, rolling yet another joint as he sat on a tatty sofa, gazing pointlessly at the ceiling. Pandora chatting away to a bored looking Effy, both of them with full glasses of what was undoubtedly vodka and something fruity. Cook trying to sweet talk Freddies sister Karen who was not trying especially hard to fight him off. Just as well Freddie was so out of it. Katie talking to some guy I vaguely remember from Roundview. A couple of girls about Karen's age too. JJ was doing some lame magic thing, which everyone else thought was average, but irritatingly, Emily went straight over and praised him for. She really does have a soft spot for him, I thought. Obviously platonic, but anyway.

How God chuckled at my naivety...

But I stifled my slight annoyance and smiled at him. At least I think it was a smile. Judging by his reaction, it might have been a snarl.

Anyway. A few other people, mostly from our year, came in behind us, brandishing fresh spirit bottles. I didn't know them, but that's not surprising. Until I hooked up with Em, I never made any attempt to cultivate friendships. I made the right facial expressions when they said hi, but if you asked me their names now, it would be a complete blank.

But a considerable quantity of vodka and two lines of MDMA blurred the edges somewhat since. Ordinarily, I would now be thinking of a way to get Emily alone and naked by this time of night. Preferably on a horizontal surface, although that hasn't _always_ been necessary. But sitting here, in a circle on the floor, with Cook, the prize cunt, organising yet another round of truth or dare. Its stopped being fun...

Yep, not fun at all. More like torture.

It started off innocent enough, although some of Karen's confessions made for party stoppers. I knew she'd been around (there was a rumour Cook had dipped his wick there, but everyone knew not to let Freddie know about it) The usual dares came out...drink a cocktail of mixed spirits (that took care of one of the late arrivals), run round the block naked (Effy of course was indifferent to that one) just shucked off her almost dress, dropped her knickers and padded outside for a small sprint. I might be besotted with the younger Fitch, but I'm not immune to a slender naked girl. Cook of course, leered unpleasantly when he caught me looking, but I managed to avert my eyes before Emily caught me.

Katie demonstrated an extended blow job on a handy coke bottle, complete with swallow t the end (quelle surprise) That one made the whole male population lick their lips. Disgusting. This time Emily's eyes met mine in joint horror.

I'd already had to snog fucking Pandora for a whole minute, which although not entirely unpleasant, wasn't at _all_ what I had in mind for tonight. I was left with the lingering taste of bubblegum WKD and a slight tingle. Not _that_ sort of tingle...Panda is OK, but she _never_ features in any of my lurid alone time fantasies. Emily went with truth for the first couple of rounds, but after another line of MDMA and a few more swigs from the litre bottle of Sladki, we were all losing our inhibitions, even with the howls of approval from the odious Cook. So this time she chose dare.

I watched with a pale face and wide eyes as she was ordered to snog Effy fucking Stonem.

Yeah, that Effy Stonem.

Bitch.

The whoops and cheers faded into the background as I saw a (happily now dressed) Effy really go for it. What started as a polite peck, turned into a full on snog. Tongues and all. When they finally parted, I could see the flush on Emily's face from across the circle. She looked at Effy, then at me with guilty eyes and I couldn't help the no doubt obvious loathing in my own. For someone who had split up from her ex, that was unhealthily enjoyable, by the looks of it. I had no doubt Effy was a superior kisser, but really?

"Fucking _ace_ " Cook yelled gleefully, throwing his arms around Effy and howling again "Fucking nice one Eff...all that practice you and little Ems did a while back certainly paid off. Gave me a hard on like a milk bottle babe...any chance of a repeat performance? Naomi won't mind, will you blondie?" he grinned.

He grabbed his crotch for emphasis and whooped again. I turned away...,my face was definitely **not** hiding my feelings. All the insecurities and doubt I'd had about Emily and her ex bubbled straight up to the surface. I knew it was only because Emily was pissed and high, knew it was a set up, but it still fucking hurt. I pretended to be hunting in my bag for something, but Cook's next words put the seal on a perfect night.

"Aww _Naomikins_ babe" he jeered "...don't get downhearted. Emily has enough love to go round, don't you Emilio...even JJ got some Fitch loving once...she's such a generous girl, your little red"

There was a stunned silence. Even the iPod conspired to add to the atmosphere. In the gap between tracks, you could hear a pin drop.

I spun back to face the triumphantly unapologetic Cook.

"What?" I said brokenly..."I mean fuck right _off_ Cook...Emily's gay she wouldn't shag him...not ever..."

One glance at Emily's face told me that little hopeless wish was a non runner. She was staring at the ground, face white as a sheet. Effy was smirking as if she'd been in on the joke from the start. JJ had a guilty expression no jury would ever miss and Katie...well, Katie did something I didn't expect. Her face was almost purple with fury as she sprang forward.

"You absolute _cunt_ Cook" she spat, slapping him so hard his eyes rolled up in his head, before he grinned again "..we all agreed that was a fucking _secret_...you said you'd never..."

After hearing that I couldn't utter a single syllable, but then suddenly speech returned to me.

"Wait...you fucking knew...you _all_ knew?" I croaked in a whisper. Someone had turned off the music altogether so I knew everyone could hear me fine "All this time...all this fucking _time_ Emily?" I said hollowly

"It meant nothing Naoms...just a favour...it wasn't...It just" she said in a defeated voice. "I was lonely and so was he...it was just the one time...I'd almost forgotten it"

" _What_?" I spat, struggling to get up, what with the booze and drugs fucking with my balance "Slipped your mind...shagging him? You fucking liar. I suppose you've all had a good laugh about stupid Naomi. Thinking I was special to you Emily. But I'm not, am I? Just another fucking notch on the bedpost...Jesus, I've been so fucking stupid..."

I trailed off because Katie had got up too, facing me across the hushed circle of my so called friends.

"Enough Campbell" she growled "No one talks to my sister like that. If you feel like that about it...just fuck off...she can do better anyway"

That was just about the last straw. Again I saw Effy smirking at me and contemplated throwing myself across the room to slap the face off her, but stopped myself at the last moment. Drunk and high, I would probably miss anyway. Enough humiliation for tonight, I thought grimly.

"Yeah...yeah you're right. Time for me to go. I never fitted in anyway. You can all pretty much get to fuck now. I'm done"

I looked round the sea of faces. Emily already crying quietly. Panda confused, Effy grinning, Cook rubbing his red cheek and JJ...well, JJ was looking between Emily and Katie as if they held all the answers. He refused to look at me.

With that last look round my so called friends, I spun and groggily walked to the door. Not for the first time I heard Emily call out after me, but even pissed, I was never going to be caught this time. Not after that humiliation.

XXX

I didn't go to college on the Monday after, or the day after, or even the one after that. I feigned a bad case of PM cramps at home and my mother bought it. Instead I retreated to the safety of my silent room, turned my phone off and told her not to let anyone in to see me. For once my mother took notice. I think someone came to the door a couple of times, but she sent them away. I didn't look out of the window to see who it was. Instead, I plugged my iPod into my ears and let Morissey join my miserable vigil.

Back to the loner then I thought. Back to being the odd one out. Back to normal service, I brooded, in between crying my eyes out for an hour at a time. Back to being the ice queen. Obviously happiness isn't my friend any more.

Getting out my laptop after day two, I started making plans. Maybe a change of college would be best for everyone...Emily would be back in the arms of a victorious Effy by now anyway. No need for her to pretend any more.

 **OK, short and sour, I know. But the truth had to come out eventually. Emily's little act of charity was always a hostage to fortune. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bit of a departure this chapter. I intended the story to be a two hander, just Emily and Naomi's POV, but I couldn't resist this one. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...Katie Fucking Fitch. Short and sweet...or maybe not.**

Katie

"Right..." I said to myself as I watched the blonde woman in what looked like charity shop rejects walk away, "...show time"

I saw she'd left the front door slightly open and that's all the invitation I needed. I've spent the past four fucking days mopping up my sisters endless tears. First after the shit storm called Freddies shed party, then the next three whole days watching Emily come apart by inches. I've seen her upset before (and with a guilty stab, I remember it was probably mostly over me) but this is different. I think she expected little miss 'sunshine arse' Campbell to show up at college on Monday. No chance. Tuesday the same. By Wednesday I was virtually carrying Emily through the day, watching her face brighten when the class door opened, then drop into abject misery when it wasn't Campbell. It was hell, I can tell you.

Enough is enough.

I know I said she can do better, but obviously my sister doesn't agree. It's a head fuck, that's for sure. Accepting Emily is gay was bad enough, but once I got my head around it, at least she had the class to shag the girl half of Roundview wanted to screw, Effy Stonem. (the other half, of course want to shag me, but that's by the way). If Emily _has_ to be gay...and I've not quite reconciled the fact that she prefers muff to cock yet...I mean, seriously?... her and Effy getting friendly made a sort of weird sense. Emily is a Fitch after all, so bagging the second fittest girl after me at college is sensible. So while they were going at at (and they certainly went at it with enthusiasm for a while) I stepped back and consoled myself with the fact that the guys who usually lust after Stonem were going to be swarming round me now.

Normal service resumed?

I even considered encouraging Emily to make it a bit more permanent. With Effy in the land of fanny for the foreseeable, I would have the field clear for maybe a whole term. I realised that was probably as long as it would last, given the fact that Effy and cock are like...symbiotic...but it gave me a head start with anyone I fancied. Forget about the fact that most guys think lesbianism is just an hors d'ouvres for the main course, I know how many beer flavoured group sex suggestions I have had to endure whenever Emily and I appear dressed up at a party together. The twin thing is a constant irritant, you know, however gross it sounds to me and my sister. Guys are such predictable idiots...Never happening.

But of course, peroxide Naomi goes and makes a reappearance, after Effy inevitably succumbed to the lure of an available hard on at a party. Next afternoon, coming home with an unmistakeable just fucked look, Emily had an expression like she'd won the Euro roll over lottery and I knew the sickening love fest was back on.

Since then, well, up until Saturday night anyway, she seemed happier than she'd ever been, better even than when Stonem was cleaning her pipes daily. Love...it's a bitch, yeah? Not that I would know. I like guys, enjoy shagging them, but love? Naah...makes you vulnerable and weak. My boyfriends have two purposes only. Arm candy for parties and nights out and a sturdy erection for me to sit on afterwards. I call the shots, _I_ decide who gets into my knickers and despite rumours to the contrary, I'm way pickier than Effy fucking Stonem about who does. A whole lot of guys brag to their mates that they've shagged Katie Fitch, but the actual number is in low single figures. I've never even had a one night stand. They either make the grade as boyfriend material, or they get shipped out smartish. My girlish charms are _way_ too good to be wasted on a pissed up Romeo with stubble and ideas above his station.

Anyway...enough about my love life. I've got to sort out the head fuck called my sisters now...

I slipped into the house, only sneering slightly at the hippy shit décor. Now I know where blondie gets her fashion sense. Nothing matches, from the yellow door to the brown and lime paint in the hall. Fucking hell, it's like a practice room for the visually challenged to study finger painting. I looked in the lounge, no go. Ditto for the kitchen. Just a scrubbed wood table and some sort of rota chalked onto a blackboard which looked suspiciously like the one stolen from our middle school a few years ago. Weird stuff about who does the 'aura cleansing' and something vaguely obscene about banana's? I rolled my eyes briefly, then remembered whose house it was and stopped that shit. Talk about the den of the queen of eye rolls. Campbell has it virtually patented.

No one in the garden either, it was all allotment plots and bean canes. Jesus, even my mum and dad have stopped watching ancient re runs of The Good Life.

So upstairs then.

I pushed aside a couple of scruffy coats which were adorning the bannister and went upstairs. If Campbell was off school, I knew she was too much of a swot to be completely avoiding her coursework. Everyone knew she was the star of our year and had straight A*'s ahead of her. One of those really annoying individuals who seem to get it all before anyone else does, even the fucking lecturers. Shit, considering who was our form teacher, that idle tramp Kieran, _especially_ the lecturers.

There were three closed bedroom doors upstairs and no sound of water running from the bathroom, so I picked one at random.

Nope, just an unmade single bed and a pair of reading glasses. Not even a wardrobe. I suppose it could have been Campbells, but then decided not, she might be a freak, but she's also a 17 year old girl. No kid of my age would have a bedroom that spartan. No, I guessed lodger.

The second door opened onto a double room, bright and airy, with the windows wide open onto the garden. Empty too.

So this is it, I thought wearily, into the dragons den.

I pushed at the door, which creaked like a fucking Dracula film extra. There was a crumpled shape on the bed, facing away from me. Covered by a patchwork quilt. The figure started as I stepped into the room.

"Mum...will you fuck off _please_. I said I didn't want any of that disgusting lentil soup you made. What part of leave me alone are you struggling with?"

I smirked. Apparently it wasn't just _my_ family who had to endure drop dead dreadful vegetable concoctions. Memories of my mothers infamous beetroot and artichoke soup came to mind. Jesus, it took me and Ems ages to spoon most of it off into a smuggled dog bowl under the table. I think it was the only time in my short life I had ever agreed with my perverted little brother when he called it 'bollocky wank shite' Ems and I shared a delighted smile at the horror my mother showed at that insult.

"Nice try Campbell, wanna guess again" I said acidly.

The submerged figure froze, then shot out from under the quilt.

"Wa...what... _Katie_?" she said hoarsely. I noted with satisfaction that her face showed the same ravages that my sister was currently displaying. Looked like Emily wasn't the only one going for the Guinness book of records for extended sobbing.

"The very same, Campbell" I said sharply "...we need to talk"

She opened her mouth to interrupt me, but I had wasted enough of my precious time already to spend longer than I needed to in this strange bail hostel. I had a fleeting moment of sympathy for the shocked face in front of me. Growing up in the Fitch house was odd enough, this place was like fucking Narnia with added organic leeks. But it passed as quickly as it arrived. Fuck sympathy. Work to do.

"Shut up and listen" I said abruptly, perching gingerly on the edge of the bed. Not a place I would have voluntarily put myself in any other circumstance. Sharing a bed...no, let me put that better, sharing a _space_ this confined with Campbell was unnerving to say the least.

She sat up properly and looked at me as if I was a coiling cobra. Her hair looked as though she had been pulled behind a tractor for miles and the scent of unwashed body nearly made me gag, but us Fitches are made of strong stuff. I steeled myself to go on.

"First a bit of a history lesson. Just so's you know, this isn't fucking Cambodia, we don't have a year zero, so life didn't begin when you hauled your huge arse into Roundview. Emily has a past...so fucking what? I don't suppose you took holy vows when you were 15, did you? Guys have lower standards than girls, surely some sad loser got to bone you before now? Don't tell me you were a virgin until Emily took pity on you?"

She glared at me pointlessly, but I was on a roll, nothing short of physical violence was going to stop me having my say.

"So she shagged JJ...it was a pity fuck for Christ's sake. He was never gonna get a better chance was he? We've all done things we regret. Well, that's Emily's contribution to human frailty. She shagged a mong to make him feel better. Doesn't change a thing. She's still as gay as a fucking rainbow march. And for some unaccountable reason, its you she loves..."

I stopped then because that last bit was supposed to be a secret. Emily had confessed, in one of her painful 12 hour crying jags that she loved this unwashed bit of flotsam. Why? Who knows...but I wasn't supposed to show her hand quite so brutally. So sue me...I never did know how to be subtle.

"OK, that last bit slipped out. But she does. God knows why, when she could have Effy Stonem eating out of her hand, or fanny..." I smiled evilly as Naomi's eyes betrayed the unwanted imagery I had just conjured up "...so you have two choices. You can either wallow here, lose her completely and find out in a month or so that other people find her as attractive as you obviously do...or you can wash that huge body, make yourself look partially human and go and speak to her. She's even more fucked up than you over this. I realise finding out the love of your life has a sordid past is painful, but it's time you stopped looking at the world through Campbell glasses. Get fucking real. Get over it, or fuck off. Your choice"

In all that time, she hadn't said a word, but tough love is my forte, don't you know? I don't serve any other flavour.

"She...she hurt me" Naomi finally mumbled, as if that would explain everything after what I just said.

"Yeah, well life sucks. But she's hurting too...and being my twin sister, it's always gonna be her I back up, OK? So are you gonna stay there in your pit, avoiding soap and water, or are you gonna make some attempt to make things right. Your choice. And now...I'm going home to have another shower and change. It's like a halfway house for dossers in here"

With that, I stood up, brushed non existent dust off my skirt and left. Up to her now. My work here was done.

 **Next chapter deals with the aftermath. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
